Cuando nos amábamos
by wasteland girl
Summary: Fic dedicado a BxY antes y durante la llegada de los saiyans. Cierta pizca de lemon! estáis advertidos.TERMINADO.
1. Esos años

Verano: tiempo para descansar y tomar mucho sol, para salir a recorrer cada playa y conocer gente…mucha gente. Época para salir a pasear e ir a visitar a los amigos, para ver las puestas de sol con tu ser amado… ¿y Yamcha?

Tenía razón, él no estaba. De seguro pues una de esas discusiones que te hace gritar a todo pulmón acabó por el momento con una relación de 9 años aproximadamente. Ahora Bulma se sienta y mira por su balcón aquella puesta de sol que de seguro él también estaría mirando desde otra parte, quizás no…

_ Mmm- bostezando y mirando su reloj- Será mejor que me de un chapuzón para aprovechar estos últimos rayos de sol.

Se pone de pie y hurguetea entre sus ropas, tirando su bikini que traía entre sus ropas. Con un pequeño gesto de dicha sonrió y se dirigió a la piscina. Aún estaba molesta por la última discusión con su novio, pues ella sentía que él no la tomaba en cuenta como antes, desatando toda su furia contra él y poniéndolo de patitas en la calle.

**Flash back**

Una linda noche estrellada se dejaba caer ante la visión de toda una ciudad. Una pareja disfruta la luz de la luna que recorre al cuerpo despojado de prendas de ambos. Las respiraciones de ambos vuelven de a poco a la normalidad, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en esa habitación que minutos antes fue una hoguera de pasión y lujuria. Él, suspira profundamente, aún está en éxtasis. Ella, que es bañada por esos afortunados rayos de luna que recorren cada parte de su cuerpo, como si la invadiesen por completo. El muchacho, volviendo en sí, busca entre las cosas que estaban cerca de él algo para hacerse una coleta. Ella, en cambio, al ver que él ya está bien, lo abraza fuertemente y se aferra a su piel. La desnudez de ambos es atrapada por aquellas blancas sábanas que fueron testigos de aquella noche de fuego entre los amantes.

_ Quiero que esto se repita más seguido- Murmura Bulma.

_ Sólo tienes que invitarme más seguido a tu habitación- Comenta Yamcha.

_ No se trata de venir más seguido a mi habitación; vienes todos los días… se trata de nosotros- Dice Bulma con sus ojos iluminados con la luz de la luna.

_ ¿Sí?... Soy todo oídos para ti…-Acota Yamcha mientras acaricia el rostro de ella.

_ Pienso…pienso que nosotros debiésemos…-Comenta nerviosa- debiésemos, no sé… ¿Casarnos?

_ ¿No crees que estamos jóvenes aún para eso?- Tratándose de sacar la preguntita de encima.

_ ¿Y como Gokú se casó tan joven?- Responde asertivamente ella.

_ Ese es Gokú…Yo soy distinto…Además, él ya tiene un hijo. Si quieres, te hago el hijo-Con un tono de picardía.

_ Graciosito- Bulma toma la sábana y se cubre, dándole la espalda a Yamcha.

_ ¿Y ahora que dije?- Se lamenta el muchacho tratando de voltear a Bulma para que ella le dirija la vista.

_ Ese es el problema: parece que tú no quieres formalizar- Reclama ella aún molesta.

_ ¿Yo?... Perdón, sólo que lo que te he ofrecido lo miras en menos… La otra vez te ofrecí a que nos fuéramos a vivir solos y no aceptaste- Contra argumenta Yamcha- iba a comprar el apartamento más caro y lindo de la cuidad… ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? No.

_ Es que era distinto… No estaríamos cerca de mis padres- Le dice ella mirándole a sus ojos oscuros.

_ ¿Distinto? Bulma: no era distinto…creo que fue porque no tendrías las mismas comodidades que tienes en tu casa-Responde él.

_ Está bien, tienes razón… se que aquí tengo de todo, pero… Lo nuestro es lo que importa- aferrándose nuevamente a la piel de él.

_ Bulma

_ Dime Yamcha…

_ Es sobre mis ahorros…

_ ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta.

_ Me compré una motocicleta estilo Californiana…La compré para movilizarme por la ciudad para evitar atochamientos y-----------

_ Acabas de hablar que yo era la interesada por las comodidades y tú vas y te gastas los últimos centavos que tenías para comprar una casa por una motocicleta- Algo molesta- ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¡Ya no eres un adolescente, madura!

_ Sabía que si te contaba te molestarías… Entonces ¿Cómo me movilizo para encontrar trabajo?-pregunta Yamcha que ya se le está acabando la paciencia.

_ ¿Trabajo?... ¿Necesitas trabajar? ¿Y tu dinero?- Pregunta una sorprendida Bulma.

_ Ya no me queda dinero… ¡nada!... ¿Cómo crees que solventé mis viajes para entrenar, mi estilo de vida?- Se sincera el muchacho.

_ Y si no te queda nada… ¿por qué diablos no ahorraste ese dinero?... ¿Por qué diablos no estudias?...no se: ¿alguna carrera militar?- se queja Bulma.

_ Yo no soy militar: soy un artista marcial…

_ ¿Cuándo vas a madurar entonces?- Lo dice Bulma muy seria, tanto, que se pone de pie y guarda silencio después del comentario.

_Yo maduré… la que no ha madurado eres tú… a ti la vida te ha resultado fácil. Lo has tenido todo…en cambio yo, cada centavo que dices tú, sí, cada centavo lo obtuve no de una buena manera… ¡No tenía otra!... En cambio tú… has tenido lo que has querido para tus caprichos, cada cosa, cada material, cada motocicleta… ¡Y me incluyo en la lista! Ya no quiero ser un juguete tuyo…

Guardando silencio, y sintiendo cierta molestia por los comentarios, Bulma toma sus prendas que estaban desparramadas por el suelo y se viste apresuradamente. Yamcha guarda silencio y comienza a hacer lo mismo.

_ Vete- Comenta Bulma

_ ¿Perdón?- pregunta Yamcha.

_ ¡Vete de aquí!- grita enfurecida .

_ Pero si lo que dije es cierto----------

_ ¡Largo de mi vista!- Más enfurecida.

_ No vaya a ser que te arrepientas de tus palabras----------

_ ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ahora!-dando un portazo que la deja encerrada sola a ella en su habitación.

**En la mañana**

Bulma despierta enredada en sus sábanas, aún molesta por el comentario de su novio:_ "yo sí tengo sentimientos, ¿qué te has imaginado?"_. Siente que un motor de motocicleta está ahí mismo, muy cerca y va a ver que diablos es ese alboroto. Mira su reloj y nota lo temprano que es. Yamcha estaba preparándose para partir: ya no sería como las veces anteriores que él cedía y era el primero en pedir disculpas, ahora era distinto.

**Fin flash back**

Ahora Bulma se sienta y mira por su balcón aquella puesta de sol que de seguro él también estaría mirando desde otra parte, quizás no…Vuelve en sí, abandona el recuerdo que la distrajo por un par de minutos y mira el horizonte, buscando un consuelo para sus interrogantes.

_ _Si fueras un poquito más maduro serías perfecto…-_Pensó_- Eres joven, lo se… Pero creo que es hora de formalizar, de hacer vida, de tener una familia, de madurar… El matrimonio es una decisión seria, quizás te puse en aprietos… Perdóname, no fue mi intención…_

Han pasado 2 meses después de esa pelea y Bulma no ha tenido noticias de Yamcha.

Una enorme fila de muchachos con ropa deportiva da la vuelta a un gigantesco coliseo deportivo. La gran mayoría de ellos estaban muy nerviosos, pues se presentaban a la prueba de jugadores del equipo de los Titans. Lograr un contrato con ellos significaría dinero y fama de inmediato; si bien este equipo no se caracteriza por ser el mejor, un magnate lo ha adquirido y quiere que su equipo esté en el sitial más alto del baseball. Un hombre fornido de cabello rojo sostiene con su mano izquierda una bola de baseball, mientras en la otra tiene el guante esperando a recibir un buen rechazo de los bateadores. Hace pasar al siguiente muchacho para que batee el lanzamiento… Sólo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo para él. De pronto, un joven de gorra y de traje de baño surfista calipso con blanco se apresta a salir a batear y se gana en frente del hombre pelirrojo que lanza cada bola de baseball. El pelirrojo lo queda mirando al muchacho y siente que este jugador es distinto, diferente a los demás, sólo basta con observar la estampa y el físico que tiene.

_ Ubícate en la zona de lanzamiento, muchacho- Le indica el hombre.

_ Lanza con todas tus fuerzas- Responde el muchacho.

_ No falta el novato que se cree rockstar- Comenta un jugador titular de los Titans que observa la escena fuera del campo junto a sus otros colegas- Jeffrey: mátalo con el lanzamiento y le bajas los humos.

_ Es malo vanagloriarse, hijo…- Menciona el lanzador mientras se apresta a lanzar la bola- Primero hay que ser humilde ates de convertirse en estrella.

Serio, el muchacho toma firme el bate y mira al lanzador. Su mirada está fija a las manos del tipo, observando cada movimiento. Tomando fuerza y mirado al muchacho, el hombre saca increíbles fuerzas y lanza violentamente la bola en contra de él. El muchacho batea y se siente una quebrazón de vidrios de no se donde. La imagen es confusa, pues no se ve donde cayó la bola o donde fue a dar la bola bateada.

_ ¿Ves Jeffrey? ¡Este fanfarrón era sólo palabras!- Comenta otra vez el jugador que estaba tras las gradas junto al resto del equipo oficial- ¡Sigue participando, hijo!

_…Yo no estaría tan seguro- Dice el muchacho que se quitaba la gorra y apunta con su índice izquierdo hacia el ventanal de prensa del estadio, que estaba a 100 m de distancia y 40 m de altura del lugar de la prueba.

El lanzador se da vuelta y mira aterrado el ventanal todo quebrado ¡Que estaba tan lejos de ahí! Pálido y en silencio mira a Yamcha, que se acerca hasta él y le da un palmoteo en la espalda. Los otros muchachos del equipo se bajan de las graderías y llaman al entrenador para que vaya a ver aquel nuevo novato que ha bateado con una fuerza tal que ninguno de ellos hubiese logrado ese golpe a tal distancia y con tal violencia. Le indican los preparadores físicos que la trayectoria final de la bola fue a dar a la misma caseta de transmisiones y que el impacto de la bola quebró aquel vidrio de seguridad que antes había. Sorprendido, el entrenador, que es un hombre bajo y con sus años a cuestas, baja al campo y se acerca a saludar al muchacho.

_ ¿Así que fue usted quién derribó nuestra caseta de transmisiones?- le pregunta el entrenador mientras le da la mano- Me gustaría saber su nombre, hijo.

_ Me llamo Yamcha, Yamcha Taro, Soy originario del desierto del centro, aunque viví años en la capital del Oeste.

_ ¿Desde hace cuánto que te dedicas a batear?-Curioso por saber cada respuesta de aquel diamante en bruto.

_ Desde que necesito trabajar y solventar mis gastos, o sea, desde ahora- Responde sinceramente Yamcha.

_ ¿Estás bromeando?- Comenta el entrenador, dándole un gran palmoteo en la espalda.

_ No…Pero qué va… ¡Quiero pertenecer a este equipo!…- Acota Yamcha apoyando el bate en su hombro izquierdo.

_ Nunca, nunca había visto a alguien batear con tamaña violencia y velocidad… ¡Qué me parta un rayo, pero tú eres nuestro salvador! Sacando una bola de baseball de su pantalón y pasándola a Yamcha- Quiero que demuestres otra vez cómo bateaste ¡Anda!

Yamcha toma la bola y la lanza al aire, mientras ésta cae batea violentamente, provocando el asombro de todos los que estaban presentes en el campo de juego. Va a dar lejos, cerca de marcador. Asombrados, los muchachos del equipo se acercan hasta él a saludarle, como si fuese uno más del equipo.

_ Yamcha… ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando para su contratación, joven?- Se escucha decir a un hombre elegantemente vestido, bajo, de canas, que fumaba un puro mientras se acerca- Pues si bateas así durante años, te convertirás en una leyenda de este deporte.

_ 500.000 zenies al mes – Poniéndose la gorra para evitar los rayos solares- Torneo ganado triplica la paga mensual ¿Qué opina?

_ Es demasiado…-Opina el hombre mientras quita el puro de su boca.

_ Entonces me voy al equipo rival: de seguro necesitarán un buen bateador------

_ ¡No! Por favor…-Ganándose de frente el hombrecito- ¡Quédate con nosotros! Acepto tu sueldo… Desde hoy serás la nueva contratación de Titans: es nuestra obligación quedarnos con la serie mundial… ¡Bienvenido!

Todos los jugadores le dan un aplauso al nuevo novato que promete, de seguro, show para cada partido en disputa. Yamcha se siete feliz, pues ha encontrado un nuevo trabajo que le asegura poca dedicación y mucho dinero a cambio. Se acerca el médico del equipo a tomarle sus datos, estatura, peso, talla de ropa, de calzado, etc. Mientras los jugadores interrogaban a Yamcha, entrenador y médico mantienen una conversación aparte sobre las condiciones físicas del nuevo integrante del equipo.

_ Yamcha: con el doc conversamos sobre tu debut en nuestro equipo… ¿Te parece si debutas este sábado?-Le pregunta un ilusionado entrenador.

_ ¡Excelente!- Salta de emoción , pues necesitaba el dinero lo más pronto posible- ¡Comencemos pronto!

Parece que más largo se hace un mes sin tener una ocupación o preocupación. Así pesaba Bulma, que estaba reparando un robot en el laboratorio, mientras tenía la música a todo lo que daba para distraerse en sus quehaceres. Se pone unas antiparras para evitar alguna salpicadura de grasa en sus ojos mientras aprieta los tornillos de la máquina. Concentradísima, continúa su labor hasta que escucha un rugido característico que hace que deje todo abandonado y salga hecha una flecha a ver que sucede.

_ ¡Necesito conversar contigo!- Grita Yamcha que está con la vestimenta del equipo de baseball sobre su motocicleta encendida y rumiante- ¿Vienes a dar un paseo conmigo?

¿Enojada? ¡Para nada! El semblante de Bulma cambió de un segundo a otro, como si nunca hubiesen estado enojados. A toda prisa se subió a la motocicleta de Yamcha, lo abrazó por la espalda, pidiéndole en ese gesto una señal de tregua ante sus diferencias. Acelerando, Yamcha cruza la avenida principal a toda velocidad con su cabello suelto que baila con el viento que viene en contra de ellos.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?- Le pregunta Bulma mientras lo abraza más fuerte por la espalda- Te he extrañado mucho.

_ Es una sorpresa… ¡Ya lo verás!- Evadiendo a toda velocidad los autos y otros coches que estaban o pasaban por su lado.

A toda velocidad y haciendo rugir el motor de la motocicleta, Yamcha acelera dejando atrás a los coches que venían a su lado. Bulma abraza fuertemente la espalda de él, como si estuviera asegurándose que lo que está viviendo no es un sueño ni una broma del destino. Estaba ella aún algo molesta, pero esa señal le dejó en estado de tregua, de paz por un momento.

_ Parece que hemos llegado- Comenta él mientras baja de la motocicleta y rasca su nuca.

_ ¿Llegado a dónde?-Totalmente sorprendida Bulma que aún no ha descendido de la motocicleta.

_ A mi apartamento- Indica Yamcha apuntando a aquel colosal edificio.

_ ¿Qué?- Gritando anonadada- ¿Tú- tú apartamento?

_ Así es…Lo compré ayer…-Sonrojado y mirando al suelo.

_ Perdona, es que estoy impactada, pero… ¿De dónde sacaste dinero para comprarte un apartamento?- Aún sorprendida.

_ Bien, pues… Ni modo que te has fijado en mis ropas…-Tomándose él mismo de las solapas- Este es mi nuevo trabajo.

_ ¿Estás jugando baseball?- Otra vez gritado Bulma- ¡Válgame!

_ ¿Qué?... ¿No te gustó mi sorpresa?- Ahora Yamcha se desilusiona de la respuesta de B.

_ No, no es eso… es que para comprarse un apartamento de éstos hay que pagar $500.000 zenies- Aún más curiosa por indagar sobre la última adquisición de Yamcha.

_ Ah… ¡Era eso!... No te he contado que mi sueldo en este equipo sea del valor de este apartamento- Ayudándole a Bulma a bajar de la motocicleta- Este trabajo sí que genera ganancias.

_ ¿$500.000 zenies?- Casi cayéndose al suelo de la sola impresión- ¿Sólo por jugar al mes?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Yamcha se pone la gorra del equipo. Aún sorprendida por el notición, Bulma voltea y mira a él que le sonríe. Volviendo en sí, ella va y lo abraza fuertemente, colgándose al cuello de él.

_ Tranquila, tranquila- Tratando de detener un poco la efusividad de la chica- Parece que ahora sí te gustó la noticia.

_ ¡qué me parta un rayo! Es mucho dinero, Yamcha, demasiado… Tenías una carta bajo la manga… -Riendo de buena gana- Me has dejado muy sorprendida.

_ No es nada del otro mundo… Por ganar un campeonato mi sueldo mensual se triplica y---

_ ¡Calla!- Respirando profundamente y casi cayendo al suelo otra vez de la impresión- ¡Vas a ganar más dinero de deportista que de médico!

_ ¿Quieres pasar?- Haciendo el gesto de ofrecer su brazo a la chica- Faltan comprar cosas, pero lo útil ya lo tengo.

Bulma toma del brazo a Yamcha y entran al colosal hall del edificio. Murallas de mármol gris que dan sensación de elegancia al lugar. Guardias parados en las cuatro esquinas del recinto, todos vestidos de riguroso negro. Dos conserjes en el centro del hall que manejan las cámaras de circuito cerrado de TV en su módulo de ébano. Cómodos sillones de color violeta adornan con la decoración ad hoc aquel ingente lugar. Estaba tan, pero tan encantada Bulma con el nuevo hogar de Yamcha que ni se dio cuenta cuando entró al apartamento.

_ Y… ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo hogar?- Pregunta Yamcha mientras cruza sus brazos en el centro del lugar.

_ ¡Me parece fantástico!- Saltando de júbilo Bulma- ¡Wow! Este lugar es genial: tienes una panorámica fantástica de la ciudad que----

_ Bulma: quiero madurar…- Quitándose la gorra que traía puesta- Quiero que sepas que estás… Estás cordialmente invitada a quedarte y--------

_ ¡Bulma! –saludando emocionado Púar a Bulma cuando la ve- ¡Qué feliz verte otra vez!

_ ¡Ho-hola Púar!- Sorprendida por ver al felino volador- El gusto es mío.

_ ¿Qué te pareció el apartamento? Es hermoso ¿Verdad?- iluminándosele los ojos- Yamcha lo escogió pensando en ti------ (Yamcha le tapa la boca a Púar por aquel comentario)

_ ¿Qué dices Púar?- Extrañada Bulma con aquel comentario.

_ ¡Nada Bulma! Púar dice que esta era una sorpresa, nada más- Riendo con la mano en la nuca y Púar dándose cuenta que había metido la pata.

_ Te recuerdo Yamcha que aún estoy molesta contigo- Dándole la espalda- Y me debes una buena explicación y disculpas por la otra vez----

Un beso de esos que te deja de una pieza le dio Yamcha a Bulma, sujetándola contra su cuerpo y sintiendo como ella dejaba de resistirse. La chica, al dejarse llevar lo abraza y continúa aquella escena. Púar tose para que se den cuenta que no están solos y ambos, sonrojados, se alejan levemente uno del otro.

_ ¿Se supone que no estaban enojados, Yamcha?- Interroga Púar.

_ Se supone-Responde Bulma mientras abraza a Yamcha por la espalda de él, enrollando sus brazos contra los pectorales de él- Se supone.

_ Bueno, entonces voy por unas pizzas y bebidas a la pizzería más cercana- Saliendo Púar del apartamento- ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Solos otra vez en el apartamento, Bulma mira a Yamcha y le sonríe pícaramente, causando que él se sonroje y se ría de la situación. Se abrazan, no les quedaba otra, pues Púar podía volver en cualquier momento.

_ Quiero saber por qué te compraste este apartamento, y quiero la verdad- Abrazando a Yamcha.

_ Porque quiero estar a solas contigo…-Le susurra Yamcha al oído.

_ Encuentro que vas muy apresurado- Provocando una carcajada al unísono por el comentario de Bulma.

_ Bulma… antes que nada quiero saber una cosa.

_ Soy toda oídos.

_ ¿Quieres volver conmigo?

_(Pensando)Esa pregunta no se hace, querido_- Obvio que sí- _Sí y mil veces sí… ¡Estaba esperando este momento! Esperaba escuchar de tus palabras esta petición…No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que me lo estás pidiendo: tus ojos brillan de otra manera cuando me hablas de amor._

_ Bulma ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunta Yamcha al notar ida en su mirada a Bulma cuando la ha estado abrazando por más de 10 minutos.

_ ¡Nada! Son cosas mías- Sonríe, pues se había distraído mucho pensando- Yamcha.

_ Dime- dándole un beso en su frente.

_ ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

_ Puedes quedarte las noches que quieras…

Abrazándose fuertemente, la pareja había vuelto otra vez a sentirse plena y feliz, otra vez. Aquella noche la habitación de Yamcha fue una hoguera desencadenada por la lujuria de ambos a sentirse plenos por estar juntos otra vez, no se dieron cuenta si los vecinos habrán escuchado ni nada, le dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. ¡Ni de Púar se acordaron! Pobre, estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación.

Así fue esa noche y las que siguieron; Bulma se iba a alojar por las noches y volvía por las mañanas a su hogar, a Capsule Corp. Ambos se veían felices, despertar era un regalo más aún si tu ser amado estaba a tu lado. Ella había cortado su cabello y vestía de manera más osada, mientras Yamcha continuaba ganando dinero por jugar baseball, incrementando su popularidad en todos lo ámbitos. Ese era su ritual: estar juntos por las noches e ir a trabajar durante el día. Púar los observaba durante las mañanas y sentía una enorme felicidad por su amigo y por Bulma, ya que hacía tiempo que no los veía tan felices.


	2. Diferencias

Han pasado 7 meses: todo continúa tal cual, sólo que el invierno le ha dado paso a la primavera en la ciudad del Oeste. Se enciende el despertador- Son las 7 AM- indica la voz de la maquinita. Una mano aparece para desprogramarlo, pero no logra su objetivo; en vez de apagarle, lo lanza un metro más allá. Aquella mano es sujetada por otra que la guía hacia un cuerpo masculino que era presa de sus deseos.

__ Deja, y concéntrate_… -Mientras él estaba sobre el cuerpo de ella haciendo el amor.

_ _Hay…hay que trabajar_…- Responde ella- …_Podemos…podemos seguir_…

Él cambió el ritmo, dejándola inmersa en el acto. Lo que se habían dicho no tenía peso ante la situación. Enredándose en las sábanas, ambos continuaban con el acto amatorio que les quitaba la respiración. Mezclando su piel, gemidos y su lujuria, besan sus labios

que no se dan tregua. Ella enrolla sus piernas sobre las caderas de él, quitándole un gemido desgarrador que indicaba que ya estaba entregado al máximo placer. Para no ser menos, él aguanta su respiración hasta que ella logre lo mismo su chica: el máximo placer y desenfreno. En un dos por tres ella llega a su clímax, arqueando su espalda y ahogando su placer en una serie de gemidos de diferentes tonos. Aquella sensación de placer la invade por completo y los hace caer a ambos desplomados en la cama. Eso hacían por todas las mañanas: un desayuno de caricias y por las noches una cena de lujuria.

_ ¡Rayos!- Aún agitadísima- … ¡Uf!

_… -Respirando profusamente- Divina…

_ ¿Yo?-Abrazándolo y tratando de respirar tranquilamente.

_… Eres…eres divina- Aún agitado, sintiendo que el corazón se saldría de su pecho.

_… No quiero ir…- Tapándose con la sabana y cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de ambos- No quiero ir al laboratorio, quiero estar todo el día contigo.

_…-Tragando saliva y cerrando sus ojos- Lo que digas…Lo que quieras… Lo que desees…

Riendo ambos, Bulma se destapa y deja ver su completa y perfecta desnudez. Se pone de pie y sale dirección a la ducha. Yamcha se da vuelta y sigue tratando de volver en sí. Se enciende automáticamente el sistema de sonido y se escucha música a un volumen suave, ideal para levantarse con ánimo.

_ Ojala el agua salga tibia de inmediato- Mofó Bulma buscando una toalla para secarse- ¡Levántate Yamcha, que debes ir a la práctica!

_ ¡Hoy no tenemos práctica!-Grita Yamcha desde el otro lado del apartamento- Es más: si quieres me acompañas, tengo que hacer unos trámites.

_ ¡No te escucho!- Responde Bulma dado la llave de la ducha.

_ ¡Si quieres me acompañas, tengo que hacer unos trámites!- En voz alta- Un sponsor quiere que sea su rostro durante un año.

_ Sponsor? –Sorprendida mientras el agua tibia moja su cuerpo- Esa no me la habías contado… ¿¡Y de qué clase de sponsor estamos hablando!?

_ De ropa- Abriendo la puerta del baño y apareciendo con una toalla en sus manos, nada más- Es de ropa de corte italiano, quieren que sea su rostro por un año.

_ Bueno, puedes ir solo entonces…- Sacando un poco de shampoo para su cabello- Creo que no es necesario que te acompañe.

_ Ve conmigo- Acercándose hasta la ducha- Vamos a ir directamente a la casa central de la marca…Insisto, te conviene a ti y a mí, por supuesto.

_ ¿De veras?-Con las manos en su cabeza- Entonces… ¡Apresúrate y entra a ducharte conmigo!

_ Descarada- Abriendo la puerta corredera de la ducha y encontrando aquel perfecto paisaje para sus ojos otra vez- Eres una descarada…

_ ¿Descarada?- quitando la ducha de su lugar y mojándolo con el agua por todos lados- Tú eres el que siempre entra a ducharse conmigo---

_ Ni modo que no te gusta ¿Eh?- Atrapándola contra su cuerpo y contra la pared, dejando escurrir el agua por su cuerpo- ¿Ahora quien es el descarado?

El agua los recorre a ambos, que los incita a continuar su romance, la sensualidad de estar en la ducha con la pareja, aumentando la temperatura del lugar, empañando completamente la habitación.

2 Horas después

Una construcción neoclásica era la casa central de aquella marca de ropa de corte italiano para damas y caballeros. Era enorme y de un vistoso color beige en las murallas con hermosos ventanales de madera. Todos los que entraban y salían de aquel recinto vestían elegantes, nada dejado al azar. Un rugido de una motocicleta Harley Davidson hace que todos los que se paseen por ahí volteen a ver quien produce tanto escándalo en un lugar tan elegante y sofisticado. Estacionando en la parte que decía "reservado" Yamcha detiene su motocicleta y ayuda a bajar a Bulma. Ambos miran la bonita construcción y se ríen de ver como vienen vestidos.

_ Nunca pensé que era tan elegante este lugar – Se queja Yamcha mirándose sus desgastados jeans rotos en sus rodillas- Para la próxima vengo más arreglado y me corto el cabello.

_ Encuentro que te ves salvajemente sexy- Le dice Bulma mientras lo abraza y lo mira a los ojos- Y por lo del cabello… Creo que te ves guapísimo así… Si supieran como luces cuando estamos a solas…

_ ¡Bulma!- Sonrojándose Yamcha por el comentario de su novia.

_ Será mejor que pasemos a ver tú cita con tu nuevo sponsor mejor- Dándole la mano y comenzando a caminar.

Todos miraban a la pareja: claro, si vestían como cualquiera de nosotros en una tarde de un día cualquiera, nada de excentricidades. Bulma se sentía incómoda pues se había puesto una minifalda de jeans, sandalias blancas y una polera ajustadísima de color blanco, haciendo resaltar sus dos grandes atributos. Yamcha vestía sus jeans desgastados y rotos en las rodillas, zapatillas de lona, muy urbanas con una polera azul que le marcaba sus pectorales y abdomen. Qué decir de su cabello largo, que lo hacía ver sexy y salvaje, como describió su chica. Dados de la mano entran al recinto y se acercan hasta "informaciones", donde son atendidos por una amable chica.

_ Lo están esperando en el segundo piso, señor- Responde de manera muy grata la chica que vestía muy elegante.

Tomando el ascensor, llegan de inmediato a la oficina del directorio de la casa comercial. Un sinfín de gente pasea por los pasillos del piso. Todos miran como bichos raros a la pareja. De pronto, una de las elegantes ejecutivas se da cuenta de la presencia de la nueva contratación y se acerca feliz hasta ellos.

_ ¡Sabía que firmarías por nosotros, Yamcha!- Saludándole de beso en la mejilla la hermosa mujer de cabello café y de ojos turquesa, que traía un traje de dos piezas beige con tacos blancos.

_ Así es, Tara. Me decidí a firmar por ustedes sólo hoy- Sonrojándose Yamcha por aquel desconcertante saludo de la bella ejecutiva.

_ Veo que no vienes solo- fijándose en Bulma que estaba algo molesta por la actitud de la ejecutiva.

_ Ella es Bulma Briefs… Es mi novia- Dándole la mano a Bulma, pero percatándose que ésta está molesta con la otra chica.

_ Es mi gusto conocerla, señorita- saluda la chica- Es genial que hayas venido a conocer nuestras dependencias con tu novia, Yamcha.

_ Este… ¿Vamos a lo nuestro?- Tratando de apresurar la causa- ¿Vamos a lo del contrato?

_ Cómo no, querido. Por aquí, pasen- Abriendo la puerta de una enorme oficina que era de la ejecutiva y haciéndolos pasar al interior de ella.

Bulma estaba comenzado a enfadarse por la actitud de la ejecutiva con su novio, más que mal él siempre ha tenido arrastre con las chicas, pero ahora que es algo famoso…

Bulma trataba de distraerse un poco, de no enojarse, pero cada guiño de la tipa con él la volvía un poco molesta por la situación. La ejecutiva le pasa un par de hojas con una serie de cláusulas que el muchacho leía detenidamente y preguntaba ante cualquier duda. Bulma miraba por la ventana y respiraba profundo, estaba incómoda, pero tampoco quería provocarle problemas a su novio.

_ ¡500.000 zenies al año!- Emocionado Yamcha por leer la cifra en la cláusula- Es mucho dinero…

_ Falta que leas la "letra chica"- Acercándose la ejecutiva de manera felina a la nueva estrella de la marca- Por favor, hazme el favor de leer en voz alta la "letra chica".

_ "Las partes estipulantes llegan a un acuerdo por tres años de contrato irrevocable, que indica el dinero anual del contratado variará si la marca comercial lo estime conveniente. Además, el contratado tendrá la libertad de escoger ropa, zapatos y accesorios a su libre albedrío"…-Tragando saliva y quedando en silencio.

_ Puedes escoger lo que quieras de nuestra tienda, querido…- Apuntando hacia un catálogo de ropa masculina que tenía sobre su mesón- Este catálogo posee ropa exclusiva de nuestra tienda ¿Quieres escoger algo para ver como te queda?

Casi cayendo de la impresión, Yamcha sale disparado, como niño con juguete nuevo hacia la tienda que estaba en el interior de aquel hermoso palacete. Bulma, muy desconcertada, camina tras la ejecutiva para alcanzara a su novio. Yamcha no puede creer que toda esa ropa, de diferentes texturas y cortes pueda ser de él. Un hombre de cabellos canos y de baja estatura sale a recibirlo y saca cinta de medir y le toma las medidas a Yamcha para ver que le pueden ofrecer de exclusivo. Bulma se sorprende al entrar a la tienda: las telas son muy hermosas. Una señora acerca hasta Bulma y le pide que la acompañe hasta la sección "mujer" de la elegante tienda. La ejecutiva hurguetea entre elegantes ternos negros, escogiendo uno y sacando tres corbatas de seda: una celeste, una rosa y una verde manzana, el hombre bajo y de cabello cano le acerca una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, indicándole a Yamcha donde está el probador. Bulma escoge unos hermosos vestidos rosados y tacos rosa también. No tarda ni un segundo en ir a probárselos al probador y salir en busca de su novio.

_ Yamcha, mira como me queda de hermoso este vestido de gala-------

Todo un gentleman lucía él con su terno negro, camisa blanca, corbata verde manzana y zapatos negros. Sacó aplausos de todos, sobretodo de la ejecutiva que se acercó hasta él a felicitarle.

_ Te ves divino, bombón- Cerrándole un ojo- Bueno, conforme a lo que estipula el contrato las partes quedan conformes. Nuestra empresa te hará llegar un catálogo de ropa todos los meses, y no olvides que los pagos del contrato son cada mes un porcentaje del total. Cualquier cosa, cariño, este es mi teléfono (sacando una tarjeta de presentación). Cualquier duda, ayuda o consejo, estoy para atenderte. No está más decir, querido, que nuestra empresa y todo nuestro staff está feliz de tenerte como nuestra nueva estrella.

_ Me siento muy alagado de tu parte, Tara. No lo olvidaré- Sonriéndole a la chica que lo miraba con picardía- Voy a tener en cuenta lo que me has dicho----

Ahí estaba Bulma, furiosa, por la actitud de ambos. Molesta, se acerca hasta Yamcha y lo sujeta de un brazo, marcando territorio cual leona en celo se apropia de su lugar. Sus ojos parecían emitir rayos hacia la otra mujer que no quitaba los ojos de él. Dándose cuenta de lo que podía armarse, Yamcha abraza a Bulma y la junta contra su cuerpo.

_ Te ves hermosa con ese vestido rosa… Parece que tampoco te quedas atrás- Susurrándole al oído.

_ Mejor nos vamos de aquí, cariño- sujetándole fuertemente mientras lo abraza- Salgamos de aquí ¿Quieres?

_ Señor, puede llevar su ropa y de la señorita también: cortesía de la casa- Responde el hombre de cabello cano- Recuerde que ahora usted es nuestra estrella.

_ Se me había olvidado- Con la mano en la nuca- Bulma, ve por lo que escogiste y nos vamos a casa. Me iré con esto puesto, luzco muy bien.

_ Al parecer te quedó gustando ver irresistible para las chicas- Se mofa Bulma.

_ Ay, no…No otra vez- Se queja Yamcha.

Para no provocar una pelea, Yamcha toma sus jeans y demases, parte de vuelta al vestidor para cambiarse e irse tal cual llegó: de jeans y de zapatillas. Algo ofuscado se cambia de ropa y guarda sus nuevos atuendos en elegantes bolsas de papel con el logo de la marca de ropa. Una vez listo sale del vestidor y mira a Bulma, que continuaba molesta. Le toma su mano y guarda silencio.

_ Hasta pronto Joven Taro. Ojala lo volvamos a ver seguido por acá- Se despide la ejecutiva que nota a Bulma muy molesta por la cercanía de ella con su novio.

_ El gusto es mío- Se despide Yamcha, sujetando la mano de Bulma que estaba a punto de desencadenar la tercera guerra mundial.

Salieron del lugar, en silencio y llenos de bolsas de compras. Bulma estaba molesta, se percibía desde lejos su enojo. Yamcha la miraba, pero prefería no intercambiar ni una palabra, pues sabía que, ante el menor atisbo de comentario, Bulma se enojaría y mandaría todo al carajo.

_ Parece que le quedaste gustando a la ejecutiva, bombón-Irónica y mirado hacia el horizonte.

_ Bulma, por favor, no empecemos…

_ ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo se te insinuaba?- Soltando de estrépito las bolsas que traía sujetas- ¡Supongo que no lo vas a negar!

_ (Respirando profundo) Bulma, creo que estás exagerando- Acercándose hasta ella que se había detenido.

_ ¡Yo no soy una exagerada!-Molesta.

_ ¿Estás celosa?

_ ¿Celosa?... Cariño, eso es lo último que te puedes imaginar---------

Bulma mira y ve que Yamcha saca del bolsillo de su jean un teléfono móvil muy moderno. Él aprieta un botón, contestado de inmediato. Como si estuviera el tiempo detenido Bulma queda de una pieza de ver como él se había distraído en contestar el teléfono.

_ ¿Qué es más importante que yo?---- (Yamcha le tapa la boca a Bulma que seguía reclamando por lo sucedido anteriormente)

_... Soy yo…Sí… ¿Qué dices?- Sorprendido al máximo por la llamada- ¡No lo creo!... ¡Espera!... ¡No cortes!... ¿Dónde?... ¡Nos vemos!

_ ¿Y ahora a qué se debe tanto júbilo? ¿Otro sponsor?- Irónica Bulma que se cruza de brazos- Habla,que me debo ir a trabajar.

_ (Emocionado) Es…es que me acaba de llamar el entrenador del equipo…-Nervioso y feliz por la noticia- Y me ha dicho que he salido escogido el novato del año… ¿Lo puedes creer?

Seria, Bulma escucha atentamente lo que Yamcha le ha contado y no se inmuta. Está enojada aún por lo de la chica, así que esa noticia no es prioridad para ella, por el momento.

_ No se por qué te sorprendes si sabemos que tienes aptitudes físicas y genéticas superiores al resto- Hablando como toda una científica- No veo tu sorpresa…Y ni me sorprende, claro.

Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiesen derramado en la espalda sintió Yamcha la respuesta de Bulma. Recordó lo felices que habían estado en la mañana, haciendo el amor y ahora este comentario. Se sintió mal, pésimo… Bulma tenía razón: sus aptitudes físicas y genéticas eran superiores a un humano común y corriente, pero quería compartir esta noticia con ella, con su compañera, con su novia, con su amante, con su confidente. Suspirando, se acercó hasta ella y recogió las bolsas.

_ No me digas que mi comentario te afectó- Tosiendo para romper el enorme vacío que había ahora entre ellos- ¿Me dejas en Corporación Cápsula?

_ Como digas…

Subiéndose a la motocicleta y acomodando las bolsas Yamcha enciende el motor, esperando que ella suba. Una vez listos acelera y van rumbo a la corporación. Estaban incómodos, no se hablaban y menos mirarse, por si acaso. Como la casa de Bulma estaba tan cerca, llegaron en pocos minutos. Yamcha detiene el motor y le ayuda con las bolsas, dejándola en la entrada del reciento. Bulma da las gracias y se queda estática, esperando algún comentario de Yamcha, alguna palabra de despedida o de cita.

_… ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?- Pregunta Bulma algo incómoda- no quiero interferir nada.

_ Ve al apartamento cuando se te pase el enojo- Entregándole la última bolsa.

_ Mira, Yamcha…-Respirando- Ahora serás muy famoso, lo se, ganarás más dinero, serás muy popular…

_ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que me trates mal, eh?- Ahora era Yamcha quien lucia molesto- ¿Por qué seré famoso me debes tratar mal? ¿Por qué habrán más ojos sobre mí me tratas mal? ¡Ah, ya me di cuenta! ¡Era eso! ¡Estás molesta porque las chicas ahora sí que no me dejarán tranquilo!

_ ¡Menos mal que te diste cuenta!- Enfurecida Bulma- ¡eso era o que querías, te felicito! (dándole irónicamente la mano en gesto de burla) ¡Ahora ya eres totalmente popular!

¡Anda y acuéstate con todas las que se te crucen!

_ No tienes remedio, Bulma- Dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su motocicleta.

_ ¡Tú tampoco, Yamcha! ¿Sabes? –Buscando entre sus ropas las llaves del apartamento de él- Toma, te las devuelvo.

_ Quédatelas…- Responde Yamcha subiendo a su motocicleta y encendiendo el motor- No las necesito.

_ No necesito nada tuyo, señor interesante- Lanzando las llaves a la calle- ¿Sabes qué? Prefería al Yamcha que conocí una vez en el desierto, que era totalmente ingenuo y que me amaba…

_ ¡Entonces nunca me has querido!-Haciendo rugir el motor- ¡Siempre te escucho hablar de ti y nada más que de ti! ¡Madura Bulma! ¡No eres una adolescente, eres una mujer!

_ ¡Qué te has creído!- Furibunda y en dirección a Yamcha- ¿Quién eres tú para tratarme así? ¡Tú no eras nadie, nadie!

_ ¡Basta!- Yamcha se baja de la motocicleta y enfrenta a Bulma- ¡Eso no lo toleraré! ¡Jamás!

_ ¿Por qué te di en tu orgullo, cierto? Los de tu clase son todos iguales… ¡No te quiero ver más! ¿Oíste? ¡¡Esta relación se termina aquí y ahora!!

Pareciera que a Bulma esa frase le salió del corazón, como si su alma se hubiese dejado dominar por un deseo visceral de odio y rechazo. Por una frase tan clara, Yamcha sube otra vez a su motocicleta, totalmente helado, como si el sudor frío invadiese su piel. Mete su mano entre las bolsas y saca unas gafas de sol y se las pone. Sonríe irónicamente, dejado ver su blanca y perfecta sonrisa que contrasta con el tono bronceado de su piel.

_… No… no vaya a ser…que te arrepientas cariño y no haya vuelta atrás- En voz baja- …Hasta pronto, Bulma.

Acelerando sale de ahí a toda velocidad, colándose entre los carros próximos. Bulma mira como Yamcha se aleja, otra vez. Está incómoda, comienza a sentirse mal. _Parece que lo dijo de verdad-_Pensó- _Parece que no tiene vuelta atrás._ Una enorme sensación de pena la invade por completo, dejando escapar una lágrima que sin previo aviso se asoma. Era una lágrima de angustia, de pena, de rabia, de ser como era… Trató de aguantarse, de no llorar por él, pero no pudo; un amargo llanto la dominó. A esa hora su madre regaba siempre las flores del enorme jardín, notó que su hija estaba llorando afuera y salió a ver que sucedía con ella.

_ Querida… ¿Qué te sucede?- Se acerca la señora Briefs hasta su hija, que llora desconsoladamente- ¿Qué te sucedió?

_… ¡Nada!...nada, mamá…- Secándose las lágrimas - … Son cosas que suceden… Mejor me entro y tomo un vaso con agua…Permiso.

_ ¿Es por Yamcha?-Pregunta al hueso- ¿Es por él y su popularidad?... Algún día iba a pasar esto: él se haría famoso y tendrías que lidiar con eso…

_… No es por él…-Mintiendo- Es sólo que me siento mal…

_ Mejor pasemos al living y te ofrezco un vaso de agua con azúcar- Abrazando a su hija- Tu padre te ha estado esperando, pues dijo que el proyecto de armado de robots que propusiste lo aceptaron los accionistas.

_… ¿En serio?- Cambiando su cara- … Qué buena noticia… No sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar una noticia como esa.

Cerca del estadio de los Titans está Yamcha en el estacionamiento para los jugadores, está solo, llorando amargamente. Trata de calmarse, de no seguir llorando por Bulma, pero las palabras que ella le dijo lo hirieron. Sintió que toda la confianza que le había dado él al entregarle las llaves de su apartamento se había ido al soberano infierno por su típica desconfianza. Desconsolado, respiraba profusamente, pensaba en todas las veces que estuvieron juntos y que ahora esta pelea era la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

_Quizás tienes razón, Bulma…quizás si me hubiese dedicado más a las artes marciales y no a ser tan conocido hubiese sido distinto para ambos_-Reflexionó- _Quizás si te hubiese pedido que fueses mi mujer, que te casaras conmigo…_

Con notorios pasos se acerca el dueño y gerente general de los Titans: aquel hombre bajo y canoso, de voz pastosa y de vestir elegante se aproxima hasta la ahora máxima estrella de baseball de la ciudad. Sacando un puro de su bolsillo lo enciende y observa al ver a su máximo descubrimiento que está triste, y más aún, está llorando.

_ ¿Qué sucede, muchacho?-Dándole un firme palmoteo en la espalda- ¿Por qué lloras?

_ Nada, señor Mitsui- Cambiando su semblante y tratando de sonreír- Son… son cosas que el destino nos propone…

_ Lo creo, muchacho… A todos nos pasan cosas felices o tristes. Te vengo a dar una excelente noticia… ¿Supongo que lo sabes? Bien…- Dando una pitada al puro- Verás: la Asociación Mundial de Baseball te ha reconocido como el novato más valioso del año… Quizás eso ahora no te suene interesante, pero están los máximos representantes de aquella institución en el hall de nuestro estadio esperando por ti.

_… ¡Ah!... No tengo ánimos para dar entrevistas…-Se toma el mentón, algo más tranquilo- Hoy no señor Mitsui.

_ ¿Entonces qué hago con los medios de prensa que esperan por tu entrevista allá?- Apuntando hacia la entrada principal del estadio- Mire muchacho: Estoy seguro que usted será el mejor exponente de este deporte de todos los tiempos, pero nunca hay que olvidar una cosa que es primordial…Eres profesional y te debes al público y fans de nuestro equipo, ellos espera unas palabras tuyas ¡Nada más que eso!

_ Es que estoy triste- Suspirando- Estoy muy triste… El amor de mi vida no me quiere ver ni en pintura…

_ Era eso…- Poniéndose serio- Yamcha: después de esta premiación y del término de nuestra temporada las mujeres le van a llover… ¡A falta de una tendrás muchas! ¿Qué dices?

No le gustó mucho aquella respuesta a Yamcha, pero en algo tenía razón aquel mensaje subliminal: era joven y necesitaba vivir y disfrutar más su estadía como deportista de elite. Suspirando y bajándose de la motocicleta toma las bolsas que traían sus elegantes ropas.

_ Señor Mitsui, necesito pasar a las duchas a cambiarme…- Mostrando las bolsas- … Para vernos en el hall del estadio.

_ Se me olvidó comentarte algo, muchacho. La Prestigiosa marca de automóviles voladores Porsh (No quiero problemas con ®, ¿vale?) es el nuevo sponsor de nuestro equipo, y te mandaron este regalito-Pasándole una cápsula a Yamcha.

_ ¿De veras?... Estos autos voladores son carísimos, vaya…-Con la mano izquierda en su nuca- Voy a cambiarme y nos vemos en el hall.

_ Ahora los sponsors, contratos y mujeres serán algo que tendrás aprender a manejar. Recuerda muchacho: actitud ante la adversidad. Ahora eres nuestro rockstar- Dándole un apretón de manos- ¡Apresúrate! No los hagas esperar.

Flashes por todos lados habían en el hall del equipo de los Titans, los reporteros se peleaban por la exclusiva con el "novato de año" que vestía elegantemente para recibir el premio de las manos del director de la Asociación Mundial de Baseball. Unos lentes oscuros tapaban su mirada, que continuaba triste, pero lo hacía verse muy bien. Los fans y las fans (especialmente) gritaban por su nuevo máximo ídolo que a punta de homeruns tenía el puesto que tiene ahora. La ceremonia era televisada, cosa que en la casa de Bulma el Dr. veía la TV.

_ ¡Mira hija quién está en vivo y en directo!-Chilla el Dr. que deja de hacer el arreglo al robot que estaba frente a él.

_ ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, papá?... Sí estoy a tu lado, no necesitas gritar y---

_ ¡Es Yamcha! Se ha ganado el premio de novato del año de su equipo- Mirando la TV- Qué feliz estoy por él…Aunque su ayuda en el laboratorio la necesito mucho…

_ De seguro que está contento- Indecisa estaba Bulma, aun estaba dolida- Lo ha logrado…

_ Mira, va a hablar, escuchemos…

El periodista entrevistaba a Yamcha que sonreía y sujetaba un lindo recuerdo de premio que decía "rookie of the year". Escuchando atentamente, respondía cada pregunta del reportero, que se esmeraba en profundizar más sus preguntas. En el fondo, Bulma se sentía feliz por él, ya que le significaría para él un aumento de su sueldo y más dinero a sus arcas. Poniendo un alto al fuego en su corazón, Bulma se quita las gafas de seguridad que traía puestas y se sienta a ver la TV con su padre. Se alegraba por él, por su querido Yamcha, que se veía tan sexy por TV.

_ ¿Qué se siente ser el novato del año?-Pregunta el reportero.

_ Que es el primer paso mío en este deporte, ya que planeo ser el mejor en un tiempo más- Responde seguro de sí- Aunque estoy pensando en tomar vacaciones pronto.

_ Tu seguridad nos deja más que confiados de eso- Comenta el reportero- Dinos Yamcha… ¿A quién le dedicas este premio?

_ A los fans de este equipo que nos siguen todos los fines de semana y están cada día más conformes con el trabajo del equipo- Acota Yamcha- Y bien, a alguien…-------

_ ¿A alguna fan en especial?- Pregunta el reportero en busca de un notición.

_... No, a ninguna-Responde Yamcha totalmente seguro, sabiendo que aquella respuesta será una bomba atómica para su novia.

Furiosa no es la palabra, endemoniada sí. Maldiciendo a medio mundo con palabrotas Bulma se lanzó contra la TV que sufrió la furia de la muchacha ya que recibió de lleno las antiparras que traía puestas. Su padre tuvo que sujetarla para que no rompiera la TV.

_ ¡Descarado, me las vas a pagar! ¡Y yo que me había hecho la idea de irte a ver hoy, otra vez!- Con el puño en alto, endemoniada por aquella respuesta- ¡Yo que pensaba en ir a darte las disculpas! ¡Eres un papanatas!

_ Pero hija, si ustedes pelean por niñerías siempre- Comenta el dr Briefs sujetando a Bulma- ¡Brenda! Ven y ayúdame con Bulma, que es enfadó otra vez…

_ ¡Soltero! ¡Te regalo tu soltería!-Gritando a todo pulmón- ¡Quédate con tus perras fans si quieres! ¡Quédate con todas! ¡Y si quieres acuéstate con todas!

_ ¿Por qué tanto alboroto hija?- Se entromete la Sra. Briefs con su plácida voz- Si tu misma terminaste con él…

_ ¡Escucha lo que dijo! ¡No me dedicó su premio! ¡Papanatas!- Enojada con todos.

_ Qué infantil eres, hija por Dios- Se lamenta la señora- ¿Qué hicimos mal, querido?

_ ¡Resulta que nadie en esta familia me apoya!- Cruzándose de brazos- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy a Kame House por un mes y no me llamen por teléfono! Con una familia como ustedes no necesito enemigos.

Bulma sale enfadada del laboratorio, hecha un demonio. La Sra. Briefs queda mirando sonriente a su marido que va por una taza de café para despertar un poco.

_ La mimaste mucho cuando niña, querido- Dándole una palmada en la espalda la señora Briefs al dr.

_ De haber sabido que tendría ese carácter…- Se lamenta el dr.

_ ¡Ahhh!- volviendo Bulma al laboratorio, antes de subir por sus cosas- ¡Y si vuelve Yamcha por mí díganle que no me busque! ¡Díganle que se vaya al mismísimo demonio!

_ Cómo digas, querida- Responde la calmada señora Briefs que está acostumbrada a tratar con el carácter de su hija- Menos mal que ahora sabe contenerse, porque cuando era adolescente era peor.

Bulma toma sus ropas y cosas para salir a Kame House a visitar a sus amigos. Pero lo que ella no sabe que esta visita sería el comienzo del fin de una larga relación, ya que una extraña visita cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.


	3. Reencuentro

Una silbatina inmensa se deja escuchar. La muchedumbre que está alborotada corea a todo pulmón a sus ídolos que están a punto de saltar a la cancha para disputar aquel match importantísimo para ambos equipos. Las luces del estadio enceguecen al mirarlas por mucho tiempo, te distraen y te dejan ciego por un momento. Así se siente él que está sentado al fondo de la caseta de su equipo de baseball, el jugador que se ha convertido en un rockstar de un día para otro a punta de homeruns, flashes de las cámaras, contratos suculentos de los sponsors, chicas, chicas, chicas y más chicas.

_ _¡Qué diablos me ha pasado en estos últimos 3 meses, por Kami! Cualquier simple mortal estaría contento por el estilo de vida que llevo: dinero, carros lujosos, un lindo apartamento y mujeres… _- Suspirando- _La que yo desee: rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, mulatas… Sólo debo levantar el dedo y las chicas se me abalanzan en busca de fama o de estar conmigo…Se que tengo mis deseos propios de un hombre, pero… ¡Maldita sea! No tengo a la mujer que realmente amo, no me quiere ver…Le envié rosas y me envió al carajo, le envié chocolates y los devolvió…Traté de ir a verla y me corrió de su casa… ¡Maldición, Kami! ¡Eso es! Voy a mandar al carajo toda esta vida inmunda de mierda y volveré a mis orígenes, a mi amado desierto…Voy a volver a mis orígenes… -_Cabizbajo_- … Me siento pésimo…Mal, muy mal…_

__ _Amigo ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunta Púar que está a su lado, preocupado pues Yamcha no ha dicho ni una palabra en 2 días.

_ No Púar, nada… Son asuntos míos- Tapándose con la gorra y estirándose en la banca.

_ Amigo: el estilo de vida que llevas te está pasando la cuenta, lo se…-Afligido por su amigo- Pero gracias a esto tienes mucho dinero.

_ Al carajo este estilo de vida- Aburrido- Te recuerdo que mi prioridad son las artes marciales, no esto.

Cerca de ahí, en una nave de la Capsule Corp.

_ ¿Estas segura de que es por aquí?-Apunta Krilin hacia el enorme estadio desde el cielo- ¿Estás segura?

_ ¿Se supone que estás usando el lector del saiyayin?- Comenta Bulma que conduce la nave- Entonces es ahí…

_ ¿Qué diablos hace Yamcha ahí? ¡Está lleno de gente, me costará demasiado encontrarlo!-Se lamenta Krilin que tendrá que buscarle por todo el estadio.

_ ¡Deja de quejarte y ve a buscarle tú!- Se molesta Bulma ante el pesimismo de Krilin.

_ Tú eres su novia… A ti te corresponde-Responde el calvo.

_ ¡Ve tú!- Molesta aún con él- ¡No quiero que se haga ilusiones conmigo!

_ La verdad es que no te comprendo: estabas feliz de venirle a buscar y ahora te enfadas. Las mujeres son muy extrañas ¡En serio!-----

_ ¡Ve a buscarle ahora!-Roja de furia.

_ Ya voy- Ofuscado el calvo- Con razón mi amigo está alejado---

_ ¿Qué dices, Krilin?- Enfurecida.

_ ¡Nada!- Con la mano en la nuca, riendo nervioso- Sólo necesito que nos estacionemos y salgo a buscarle.

_ ¡Más te vale!- Descendiendo y aterrizando en los estacionamientos.

_¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué? Si es sólo avisarle que Kami Sama quiere entrenarlos, nada más. ¡Está bien!... Sí, está bien… Estoy muerta de miedo… Ese extraterrestre mató a Gokú y prometió venganza… Qué diablos va a suceder dentro de un año…No puede ser, estoy tiritando, de sólo pensar que le suceda algo yo… ¿Por qué todo esto sucede ahora?_

_ ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunta Krilin que nota ida a Bulma- Necesito que bajes la escotilla.

Quitando la escotilla Krilin sale disparado a buscar a Yamcha al estadio a través de la puerta principal. El centro de la cancha era un caos ya que se había armado una trifulca de proporciones: un jugador del equipo rival salió a golpear a un jugador de los Titans, provocando que ambos equipos se agarraran por aquel acto. Yamcha se sintió como niño con juguete nuevo y salió a pelear, obvio. No le costó entrar en batalla: repartiendo puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra se sintió a gusto, como en los viejos tiempos. Justo cuando iba a dar un puñetazo certero una mano le detuvo: era Krilin que estaba parado a su lado.

_ Krilin, amigo ¿Qué haces acá?- Feliz Yamcha de verlo en el estadio.

_ Es una historia larga, ven, sígueme- Saliendo de la cancha y dirigiéndose por el túnel hacia la salida.

Entrando al túnel de salida aparece Púar que saluda a Krilin feliz de verlo. Yamcha le pide a un guardia que le acerque sus cosas para marcharse de aquel lugar. Krilin observa el estadio totalmente sorprendido.

_ ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunta Yamcha acomodando su bolso deportivo en su hombro.

_ Bien, gracias- con mirada algo perdida- … ¡Pero tú si que lo has pasado bien!

_ ¿Lo dices por el baseball?...No me quejo- Poniéndose su gorra- La paga es buena y lo extraprogramático también…

_ Ya lo creo- Rascándose el mentón- Esto si que es vida… Ni modo que las mujeres te llueven por ser famoso…

_ ¡Ah! Eso es un detallito muy importante, pero no me es vital, viejo. Pretendo renunciar para dedicarme----

_ ¿Estás loco?- Chillando Krilin- Con un sueldo de deportista de elite más chicas hay que ser un estúpido para dejar este estilo de vida.

_ Pero sacrificas mucho- Suspirando Yamcha- Prefiero volver a mi viejo desierto… (Adelantándose a él)

_ ¿Por qué se puso así?-Cuchicheando con Púar- ¿Es por Bulma, cierto?

_ Sí, Krilin… Yamcha anda muy triste, por eso que te respondió eso-Respondiéndole Púar a Krilin en voz baja- Quiere verla pero ella se ha negado tres veces…

_ ¿Ha qué has venido a buscarme, Krilin?- Se detiene Yamcha al medio del túnel de salida.

_ Verás… -Nervioso- …Hace 2 semanas atrás llegó un extraterrestre a Kame House buscando a Gokú, con el maestro no pudimos hacer nada. Él se marchó en busca de Gokú, Piccoro lo detuvo por un momento, pero no bastó con eso. Gokú se enfrentó a él y…

_ ¿Y qué, hombre? ¿Qué sucede que te detuviste en tu narración?- Pregunta Yamcha a un silencioso y cabizbajo Krilin.

_… Murió, Yamcha. Gokú se sacrificó y ahora está muerto- Completa la narración.

_ ¿Muerto?... ¡No puede ser!- De una sola pieza, totalmente helado- ¿Pero cómo?

_ … Lo peor es que ni Piccoro pudo con él…Tenía una fuerza ese extraterrestre y energías que se escapaban a nuestras aspiraciones- Lleno de impotencia- Lo peor es que ese guerrero prometió venganza, prometió que dos de ellos vendrían en busca de nuestro planeta y de Gokú para destruirnos.

Lleno de rabia e incertidumbre, Yamcha golpea el pilar más cercano que estaba cerca de él, ya que sabía que si Krilin no había podido combatir con aquel tipo él tampoco tendría muchas chances. Respirando profundo continuó su caminar junto a su amigo…

_ Pobre Gokú- Se lamentó- Por lo menos están las esferas del Dragón para revivirle…

_ Por lo menos…- Acota Krilin- Es por eso que estoy tranquilo y te vine a buscar…

Continuaban conversando ambos y salían de aquel recinto, llegando a los estacionamientos. Como de la nada Yamcha saca de su bolso un aparato para quitarle la alarma a su nave. En ese instante miró hacia su nave, estaba su carro, el carro del entrenador, de sus colegas, Bulma… ¿Bulma?

_Bulma: Yamcha… ¡Qué guapo te ves hoy! O estoy mal o te ha crecido más el cabello… Parece que me has extrañado como yo a ti, que ganas tengo de estar contigo… ¡qué ganas tengo! Desde aquí puedo sentir que me deseas sólo con verme, ¡ay!, mejor me alejo, porque no responderé de mis actos…_

_Yamcha: Bulma ¡Qué haces aquí! Me caigo de la sola impresión de verte de correr por ti… Estás divina, tal cual eres. Tan energética, tan hermosa, tan… ¡Mis feromonas, por Kami! Es como si de nuevo renaciera por verla a ella._

_ ¿Se van a saludar o qué? – Pregunta el calvo a ambos, mientras Púar está feliz de ver a Bulma.

_… Primero que Yamcha me ofrezca disculpas- Voltea una orgullosa Bulma- Una señorita como yo merece un trato digno y decente de su parte, joven.

_… Tienes razón: no te pienso dar disculpas pues tu trato no ha sido muy decente- Cruza sus brazos Yamcha en señal de desacuerdo.

_ ¿Ah, sí? Esta trifulca no la armé yo… Es más, tú eras el que hablaba de no tener ahorros y comprarte cosas extrañas… Te recuerdo que la última vez que me invitaste a cenar no tenías ni un céntimo.

_… Te recuerdo que cada céntimo que dices lo ahorré para pagar mi apartamento. Además, estos últimos meses has armado trifulcas de la nada- Se queja Yamcha que sujeta su bolso y su bate de baseball de aluminio.

_ ¿De la nada? ¡Por favor! ¡De veras que ahora tienes tanto dinero que ni de mí te acuerdas!- Laza Bulma mientras Púar está al medio triste por la conversa.

Krilin, algo incómodo, escucha a momentos la discusión y se ríe de ciertos detalles de la pelea. Recordando a lo que venía se acerca a Yamcha, tose, para que éste tome atención.

_ Yamcha: Kamisama, el mismísimo y en persona nos entrenará para prepararnos ante el ataque de los saiyans. Es de vital importancia que estemos pronto en su atalaya para comenzar el entrenamiento ¿Qué dices?

_ ¿Yamcha, me darás tus disculpas?- Interroga Bulma a Yamcha que ha desaparecido por un momento.

_ ¿Qué estamos esperando para ir, Eh?- Pregunta Yamcha que está al lado de su nave voladora, feliz por aquella noticia.

Todos al piso por la respuesta de Yamcha. No le respondió a Bulma pero sí respondió al llamado de Kamisama. Poniéndose de pie Krilin comienza a reír con Púar, menos Bulma que continuaba seria. Invitados a subir a la nave de Yamcha, Krilin toma el volate, cortesía de su amigo y Bulma se sienta al lado del calvo. Yamcha se gana en el puesto trasero junto a su amigo Púar. Encendiendo los motores se eleva y parten en dirección a la atalaya de Kami.

_ Gracias Viejo por permitirme pilotar tu nave- Feliz Krilin de conducir el modelito- ¿Cuánto te costó?

_ A mí, nada…-Se ríe Yamcha- …El sponsor del equipo me lo regaló, pero supe que está tasado en 300.000 zenies, así que conduce con cuidado.

_ ¡Vaya!- Con dolor de estómago por la cifra- No te preocupes, conduzco bien…

_ Lindo carro para salir a pasear ¿Verdad?- Interrumpe Bulma- Más aún si les gustas a las chicas…

_ Bulma, te recuerdo que nosotros dos tendremos una conversación apenas tengamos tiempo- Responde Yamcha- Te recuerdo que soy un hombre soltero.

_ Te recuerdo que me debes varias explicaciones, Yamcha- Ataca Bulma- Y si eres tan "Soltero" como dices tú: ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar tres veces a mi casa?

_ Muchachos ¿Por qué no arreglan sus problemas en Kame House mejor? La verdad es que me siento incómodo escuchándoles sus problemas- Aporta Krilin.

_ Krilin: ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tu amada sale por la TV y no te dedica ni uno de sus logros?- Alega Bulma aún dolida por aquella situación.

_ Bueno, yo me sentiría mal…Pero se supone que si trabajo con mi imagen---

_ Viejo… Te mandan al diablo, dicen que no te aman y te rechazan ¿Merezco dar disculpas? No ¿Cierto?... Además que si estoy soltero puedo salir a conocer chicas y a disfrutar de mi dinero- Comenta Yamcha, provocando que Bulma voltee totalmente enojada.

_ A veces estar solo, amigo, sirve para conocer nuevas personas y disfrutar de la vida ¿Somos jóvenes, no?... Y si estás soltero, no veo nada malo que conozcas chicas- Responde Krilin notando que Bulma se ha molestado con su respuesta.

_ ¿Qué diablos tienen en la cabeza los alumnos del maestro Roshi que responden de la misma forma? ¡Parece que les hubieran lavado el cerebro! ¡Me rindo!- Enojada Bulma, que cruza sus brazos.

Riendo de buena gana Púar, Krilin y Yamcha se relajan en la nave sólo haciéndose bromas con respecto a lo comentado recientemente. A Bulma no le entra en gracia, pero se siente tranquila, sabe que estos momentos puedan ser quizás los últimos ante un peligroso año que se les avecina.

_ Qué rápida es tu nave, Yamcha. Estamos cerca de Kame House ¿Puedes ver?- Indicando con su mano la pequeña isla que estaba en el medio del océano.

_ Ya lo creo- Buscando entre sus cosas una cajita llena de cápsulas que contenían ropa y accesorios- Desciende con cuidado, por favor…

_ Para que te quejas tanto, si le pasa algo a tu nave la puedo reparar yo…- Comenta Bulma.

_ Gracias, Bulma.

_ Amigo: ¿trajiste tu traje o no?- Pregunta Púar.

_ ¡Por el mismísimo…! ¡No!- Dándose un golpe en la frente en señal de olvido- Está en el apartamento… ¡Vaya!

_ ¡No te preocupes! Le pediré a Oolong y a la Tortuga que me acompañen hasta él y lo traemos- Dice un inteligente Púar.

_ Recuerda que la nave utiliza energía solar y que debes recargar mañana si quieres volver pronto. Con la carga que queda podrás ir y no volver- Se queja Yamcha acomodando su gorra.

_ No te preocupes: Oolong la otra vez tenía ganas de ir con nosotros a la ciudad por la noche…Así me distraigo también- Responde Púar- Además, aprovechas estos días para mentalizarte a lo que vas a ir al atalaya de Kami.

_ Tiene razón Púar. Descansa, te hará bien- Comenta Bulma que sonríe a Yamcha de manera muy coqueta.

_¡Ay, hombre! … Si no estoy mal, esta noche ella será tuya…Jejejejeje… ¡Válgame estar confesado!..._-Pensando Yamcha_- Parece querida que esta noche no te me escaparás, te lo prometo._

_ Llegamos…- Contesta un aburrido Krilin que sale disparado a estirar las piernas junto a P que entra directamente a Kame House.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le pregunta Yamcha a Bulma.

_ ¡Cómo quieras!- Ofreciéndole su mano para que le ayudase a bajar.

Tomándole la mano le ayuda a bajar, y, acercándola hasta él, de manera vertiginosa la besa apasionadamente. Enrollando sus brazos en la cintura de ella la besó con mucha pasión. Bulma, que también sentía que eso no era un sueño le da un pellizco en un glúteo a él para ver que no era un sueño.

_ Bulma- Sonrojado por la acción mientras continúa besándola- Aquí no…

_ ¿Cómo que no?- Quitándole su gorra y poniéndosela ella- ¿Cómo me veo como porrista de tu equipo?

_ Excitante…- Le susurra al oído- Luces excitante…

_ Te he extrañado mucho- Guiándolo coquetamente hasta la pared de la casa.

_ ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- totalmente acorralado por el cuerpo de Bulma- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

_ Todo…- Apretando su cuerpo contra él- Lo quiero todo.

_ Yo también te quiero enterita para mí…- Besándole su delicado cuello- ¡Díos mío, tu perfume!

Como si estuviera hipnotizado Yamcha cierra sus ojos mientras sujeta la cintura de ella con sus brazos. Embriagándose en el perfume de su piel se acerca hasta el cuello de ella otra vez y besa delicadamente la piel de su amada. Un festival de sentidos que lo enloquecía de a poco.

_ ¿Qué- qué traes puesto?- Aún hipnotizado por el perfume de Bulma- Dímelo, que no respondo…

_ Luxurious se llama… ¿Te gustó?- Comenta Bulma que está colgada al cuello de él.

_ Me encantó…Me encantó…-Suspirando y mirando sus ojos azules.

_ Yamcha… Discúlpame, por favor…- Comenta Bulma que ahora lo abraza fuertemente- Perdóname, por favor…Nunca quise tratarte así…

_ Te entiendo… A veces andamos de mal humor, y bueno… Yo… yo también te quería pedir perdón por no ser tan maduro algunas veces- Abrazándola contra su pecho- No sabes cómo te he extrañado, mi bella genio…

_ ¿Van a pasar o se quedarán conversando toda la noche?- Aparece Krilin por la puerta de la casa- Apresúrese, la cena está casi lista.

_ ¡Ya vamos!-Responde Bulma que le toma la mano a Yamcha, guiándolo a la casa.

_ Debo pasar a ducharme primero… De ahí me siento junto a ti, ¿Vale?- Acota Yamcha que le da un beso en la frente y sale en dirección al baño.

_ _Qué feliz me siento al estar contigo… Qué feliz me siento cuando me miras a los ojos y me besas… Estoy impaciente por estar contigo, estoy nerviosa… ¡Rayos! Te ves tan…Te ves tan hombre con tu cabello largo…_-Suspirando- _Tu piel, tu piel de caramelo me tiene loca…Tu sonrisa, bombón, tu sexy sonrisa…Tus cicatrices, tu no se qué… Me siento como una quinceañera… Me siento…Me siento enamorada de ti._

_ Bulma te estamos hablando hace más de 3 minutos y no nos tomas en cuenta- Curioso Krilin por el despiste de la científica- ¿Te sucede algo?

_ ¡Ahh! Perdón…-Con la mano en la nuca, sonrojada por su despiste- Lo siento, no pesaba que ustedes me estaban hablando…

_ A ti te preguntábamos por el uso del lector de energía de los saiyans, no a Krilin- Le pregunta el viejo Roshi mirándole su provocativo escote- ¿Nos vas a responder?

_ Bueno, es muy exacto…A parte que la tecnología que utilizan para detectar presencias es muy avanzada. A mí jamás se me hubiese ocurrido hacer algo así- Volviendo en sí- Pero de que si puedo modificarle cosas, claro que sí.

_ ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esta conversa?- Reclama Krilin que come sus fideos chinos- Parece que siempre estoy para sus bromas, maestro.

_ No seas amargado y come- Responde Roshi que mira ahora los blancos y perfectos muslos de Bulma- Además, no creo que entiendas nada de tecnología.

_ ¿Cómo que no?- Casi atorándose con los fideos- ¿Quién arregló la otra nave que Lanch averió la vez pasada?

_ Yo...-Entrando a la conversa Yamcha que se sienta al lado de Bulma- Yo lo hice… ¡Pero si fue hace tanto!

_ Gracias Yamcha, cuando quieras apoyo, llámame- Provocando la risa de todos ahí presentes el comentario de Krilin.

_ ¿Quieres fideos?- Le convida Bulma al plato de Yamcha- ¿Por qué tan desabrigado?

_ Es que me veo bien así… ¿O no?- Mirándose el short de surfista color celeste con blanco y su polera blanca sin mangas ajustada- ¿No te gustó?

_ Te ves bien- Cerrándole un ojo Bulma a su novio- Así te ves bien, pero te ves mejor de traje…

_ ¿Qué ustedes dos estaban enojados o qué?- Se entromete Roshi a la conversa- Ahora los veo felices, comiendo perdices…

_ Ya se nos pasó el enojo, ¿cierto?- Responde B abrazando a Yamcha que toma una lata de bebida- Además… Esos asuntos son de pareja, no de usted.

_ Lo único que les pido es que no metan mucho ruido en la noche- Comenta Roshi que le brillan sus gafas- Yamcha: no puedes contar monedas de oro adelante de los pobres.

_ ¡Viejo degenerado!-Sonrojada responde Bulma con el comentario- Si va a andar espiándome lo voy a golpear con el sartén, ¿Eh?

Otra risotada del grupo por los comentarios sarcásticos del maestro. Todos ríen de buena gana, pero saben que en un año todo será distinto, muy especial o quizás no estén.

_ ¿Qué creen que estemos haciendo en 2 años más?- Pregunta Yamcha que da el último sorbo a la lata de bebida- Es sólo una pregunta…

_ Supongo que habré encontrado novia-Le brillan los ojitos a Krilin- Creo que será una chica que me quiera mucho y que pasearemos por todo el mundo…También planeo tener un trabajo que me de mucho dinero… ¿y Tú, Bulma?

_ Supongo que estaré planeando otro suculento proyecto en la Corporación y quedaré al mando de la división Norte de la empresa- Suspira Bulma mirando a Yamcha- Y me gustaría… No se…Vivir con Yamcha, ¿No?

_ Yo me veo en dos años como baseballer que soy- Riendo- Y quizás buscando una "señora Taro"… ¡Pero falta tanto para dos años!

_ ¿Así que buscando una señora Taro?- Mira coqueta Bulma a Yamcha.

_ ¿Te-te piensas casar?-Pregunta Krilin con cara de sorpresa a Yamcha- Si aún eres joven para eso.

_ Como te dije, es sólo un decir… -Amarrándose una coleta en su cabello- Además, el próximo año vencen mis contratos con los sponsors, por lo que las cláusulas quedan en el aire…

_ ¿De qué clase de cláusulas te refieres?- Pregunta una curiosa Bulma que continúa mirando coquetamente a su novio.

_ De que no me podía casar mientras fuera el rostro de la marca de coches deportivos Porsch- Mirando algo confuso a Bulma- No te lo había querido decir antes, pero es la marca que más me paga por contar con mis servicios.

_ ¡Vaya!- Respira hondo el calvo- Eso de ser famoso si tiene sus trabas, pensaba que era ganar dinero, jugar baseball y nada…

_ No es tan así…- Ingresa Bulma a la conversación- El equipo de Yamcha es un equipo con un nuevo manager que ha remontado mucho durante los últimos 8 meses gracias al aquí jugador presente.

_ Me halagas Bulma- Se sonroja Yamcha por el comentario de su novia.

_ No es nada… Eres bueno jugando, te he visto por TV- Responde Bulma que se pone de pie y le ayuda a ponerse de pie a Yamcha ofreciéndole su delicada mano.

_ Yo me retiro… Mañana voy por Tenshinhan… Te recuerdo Yamcha que debes ir al atalaya de Kami. Juntémonos en dos días más en la torre del maestro Karín ¿Te parece?- Despidiéndose Krilin de la pareja.

_ De acuerdo… Nos vemos- Se despide también con un gesto.

Bulma sale afuera de la casa. La noche está tibia y muy estrellada, no hay viento. Se acerca hasta la orilla, mojándose los pies con la tibia agua de mar. Yamcha la sigue sigilosamente, como si aquel lobo siguiese a su presa para quedarse con ella. Tomándola de la cintura con sus masculinas manos la voltea hacía él, ambos sonríen, se besan y vuelven a sonreír.

_ ¿Tienes sueño?- Pregunta Yamcha que atrapa a Bulma con sus brazos.

_ No y no creo que me de sueño…-Responde Bulma- ¿Qué me sugieres?

_…Que estemos a solas… - Le susurra al oído con voz muy varonil- … No quiero que nos escuchen mientras lo hacemos…

_… Yo tampoco quiero eso…- Indica Bulma mientras desliza su dedo índice por el abdomen de su novio- Ahora entendí por qué te pusiste traje de baño…

_… Mi nave se la llevó Púar… ¿Trajiste alguna nave cómoda para dos?- Pregunta Yamcha abrazando a B por la espalda.

_… No por nada soy Bulma Briefs- Buscando en el bolsillo de su short extrayendo una cápsula, arrojándola unos metros más allá- … Voy dos pasos adelante tuyo, cariño…

_ Ya lo creo…- Ayudándole a subir a la nave e ingresando él también- ¿A dónde vamos?

_ No muy lejos de aquí, recuerda que debes descansar… - Presionando un botón de piloto automático y sentándose en el asiento trasero.

Bulma se sentó en el asiento trasero de la nave mientras Yamcha encendió los motores para salir lo más pronto de Kame House. Una vez despegó la nave, él se relajó y volteó a ver a su chica, que le sonreía, regalándole aquella cuota de belleza que estaba acostumbrado a ver siempre. Mientras la miraba no escatimó observar cada rincón que ella le ofrecía a sus ojos… Si piel, su blanca y tersa piel lo estaba trastornando de a poco. Tragó saliva, sabía lo que se vendría.

_ ¿Por qué no te vienes a sentar conmigo?- Le indica Bulma como si fuera una orden.

_ Tranquila, voy para allá…

Pasando entre los asientos él llegó hasta Bulma que lo esperaba con profundas ansias de piel, deseo y mucha lujuria. Sus manos tomaron cuidadosamente la cara de porcelana de ella, acariciándola suavemente y dándole un beso. Bulma, que sentía como sus entrañas pedían a gritos más y más lo atrae hacia ella y lo sienta en el asiento trasero, ganándose sobre él. Una vez uno frente al otro, mirándose, perdiéndose en lo profundo de sus miradas vino el huracán. Bulma quitó su polera escotada, dejando sus pechos a vista y paciencia de su amante que los comenzó a besar con locura, provocando el roce con ella. Sus pechos, parte de su perfección ahora eran de él, que saboreaba con frenesí y locura, sintiendo como su flujo sanguíneo se disparaba de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como su excitación era cada vez más salvaje. Las manos de Bulma quitaron la polera de Yamcha, dejándolo igual que ella, y, no dejándose vencer por él, comienza a besar el pecho de él, a recorrer cada parte de su perfecto abdomen, jugueteando con su lengua, llegando hasta el borde de su traje de baño. Deslizando sus suaves manos por los glúteos de él le roba un par de gemidos al aventurero que se había lanzado primero al acecho. Yamcha, volviendo algo en sí acorrala a Bulma contra su cuerpo y quita lentamente el diminuto short que traía puesto ella. Cada centímetro que avanza al deslizar lo siente en la yema de sus dedos, encendiendo más sus deseos… Más aún si nota que lo único que le impide la desnudez a ella es una diminuta tanga de color celeste. Sabiendo lo que podía lograr, Bulma introduce su mano por el traje de baño de él, encontrando un gran miembro rígido por tanta excitación. Lo asió con fuerza, causando que Yamcha desistiera en el plan de desnudarla rápidamente, rindiéndose completamente a la dominancia que tenía ahora Bulma con él, que estaba loco, loco de placer.

_ _Qué…qué haces_… -Totalmente entregado al placer del sometimiento-… _¡Dios!... No te detengas…_

Mientras Bulma aún lo tenía en sus manos, o en la palma de su mano, Yamcha no quedó rendido completamente a sus deseos, quitándole con mucho cuidado la tanga celeste que era lo último que ella tenía para quedar desnuda. Su mano izquierda bajó esa prenda, que ahora desencadenaba la lujuria máxima de sus ojos. Con su mano derecha bajó su traje de baño, quedando su miembro a disposición de sus deseos, de carne, de exploración. Bulma, en un felino movimiento se deshace completamente de su tanguita, quedando totalmente desnuda para él. Sujetando las piernas de ella, como si quisiera adentrarse en lo máximo de placer, Yamcha la toma frente a él, embistiéndola. Bulma, que sintió como él se adentraba por sus entrañas lanzó un enorme gemido, mezcla de lujuria y dolor. Así le gustaba a ella: firme y con mucha acción… Cada bamboleo y embestida los hacia gemir a ambos, que no podían mantener sus ojos abiertos de tantas sensaciones y hedonismo por parte de ambos. Sus pieles, que eran meros espectadores, sentían como cada sensación producía que a ambos se les pusiera la piel de gallina. Ambos de frente, no se miraban, se deseaban y amaban (si es que el frenesí se los permitía). Cada embestida de él producía que Bulma que lo agarrase más firme con sus piernas que enrollaban las caderas de él, mordía los labios de él, estaba ardiendo de pasión. Cada bamboleo de Bulma provocaba que Yamcha la deseara más y más, que le susurrara cosas al oído que eran indescifrables por la agitación…Los gemidos de ella eran música para los oídos de él, que sentía que la piel de ella era su máxima inspiración, su máximo placer, su entrega… Besándose locamente, Bulma se acomoda más firme que antes en las caderas de él, sintiendo que un gran y violento espasmo surgirá de sus entrañas de un momento a otro.

__ Sujétame… Sujétame fuerte_…-Le ruega a gritos una extasiada Bulma que no puede sostenerse por la violencia de la sensación máxima del placer: el orgasmo- _…Sujétame…_

__ ¡OH, Dios!... ¡Oh, Dios!... Te tengo…Yo también…Bulma…_

Un violento orgasmo sacude a Yamcha desde lo más íntimo de su ser. Aquella liberación de toda su excitación lo ahogó en un gemido que le daba respiración a su ímpetu. Sentía que perdía las fuerzas, que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho. Su mirada se perdía en cualquier lado, no se, ni el horizonte podía ser su lugar. Una vez liberado todo el frenesí de la carne de ambos él apoya su cuerpo sobre ella, que aún lo enrollaba con sus piernas. Sintiendo la suavidad del asiento trasero, apoya su cabeza contra él y dormita levemente, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Bulma, que aún disfrutaba de la placentera sensación, mueve levemente sus caderas, distrayendo a Yamcha de su descanso con el roce.

__Mi lobo del desierto…-_Abrazándolo contra sus pechos- _¿Quién te mandó a ser tan lujurioso?_

__ Bulma…-_ Aún agitado, aferrándose a los pechos de ella- …

_ _Te echaba de menos_…-Besándole el cuello- _echaba de menos esto…_

___... _Ya lo creo_- Volviendo en sí, respirando un poco más calmado.

_ _¿Sabes a dónde llegamos?_- Se pregunta Bulma al no ver nada hacia fuera de la nave.

_…_Ni… ni me di cuenta que estamos en tierra firme_… - Se sorprende Yamcha al ver que la nave estaba estacionada.

_… _¿Nos vestimos?_... –Desenrollando sus piernas y bajándose de él- ¡Ah! De veras que no te desnudaste como yo, sinvergüenza…

_… Para eso me puse traje de baño…- Subiéndose la prenda- Te ayudaré a buscar tus prendas…

_ Es lo de menos- Poniéndose la tanga- ¿Regresamos a Kame house?

_ Bulma…

_ Sí, dime- Poniéndose la polera escotada

_ Te ves preciosa… Estas hecha toda una mujer- Suspirando Yamcha.

_ Y tú… Te ves muy varonil con tu cabello – Acariciándole su rostro y sus labios- Te ves muy apetecible…

_ ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- Le propone Yamcha que se pone la polera sin mangas- Digo, si quieres dormir, claro…Eso sí, no hay que hacer ruido en la casa del maestro.

Sonriendo pícaramente, Bulma se acerca a su novio y comienzan a reír. Ella se acerca al volante y aprieta unos comandos de la nave para volver a Kame House. Hay que descansar, hay que aprovechar el tiempo, hay que estar junto a tu ser querido.


	4. Premoniciones

Un silencio profundo se deja escuchar en los oídos. El atardecer del cielo contrasta con el tono rojizo de las nubes; una suave brisa se deja sentir en la piel. Ahí vienes corriendo tú, con un hermoso vestido blanco, corres por la orilla de la playa, sonriendo, como si fuéramos los únicos visitantes que estamos recorriendo este lugar. Te aproximas a mí, danzando por la orilla, mirándome… Te acercas y sutilmente me besas, como si detuviese el tiempo en la palma de mi mano… Nos alejamos de a poco, me miras, te asustas, hay alguien que se aproxima a nosotros.

__ ¡Cuidado!-Gritas espantada- ¡Cuidado!_

No me alcanzo a girar completamente y siento como si una gran ráfaga me ataca por la espalda, siento que ésta atraviesa mi pecho, que la sangre emana violentamente de mí. Mi ropa blanca queda totalmente manchada, empapada de sangre. El dolor, el dolor me destroza de a poco, pero no me importa, me preocupas tú…Estás, estás llorando, no me puedo levantar, no puedo… Te abalanzas sobre mí, lloras desconsoladamente… Mis fuerzas se van, tu llanto es desgarrador…Trato de sacar fuerzas, trato de abrir mis ojos. El dolor me invade, el dolor me castiga…

__ ¡Despídete de ella!- Me ordena la voz masculina que nunca había oído en mi vida- ¡Despídete para siempre de ella!_

A media noche despierta Yamcha totalmente sobresaltado, aquella pesadilla era horrible. Un frío sudor recorre su piel, aquellas imágenes lo dejaron totalmente preocupado. Bulma, que dormía a su lado se dio cuenta que él se había despertado asustado, totalmente preocupado.

_ ¿Qué sucede, Yamcha?- Pregunta una somnolienta muchacha que aún está cansada del "ajetreo" amatorio.

_…No…nada,… Sólo que tuve un horrible sueño… Nada más…- Estirando sus piernas y destapándose un poco para ponerse de pie.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?- Vuelve a preguntar, pues nota que él está inquieto- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

_… No te preocupes- Poniéndose el bóxer que estaba a los pies de él- Voy yo…

_… ¿Me traes un vaso de agua también?- Refregándose su ojos somnolientos- Por favor…

Saliendo en silencio y cabizbajo de la habitación, él se dirige a la cocina de la casa. Busca en los muebles dos vasos y deja correr la llave. Aún está nervioso, aquel horrible sueño lo tenía preocupado. Una vez llenos los vasos cierra la llave, tomando ambos vasos con las manos, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la habitación, pero topándose con Krilin.

_ ¿Qué haces hasta hora paseándote así?- Le pregunta Krilin en voz bajita al ver a su amigo sólo en bóxer- ¿Estabas "adelantando trabajo"?

_ Shhhh- Haciéndolo callar- …Eso es mi asunto… Vete a dormir, mañana nos vamos…

_ Descansa entonces…- Bromea Krilin que venía por un vaso de leche para componer el sueño-… No me puedo quedar dormido…

_… Permiso…Voy a atender mis asuntos- Riendo ambos en voz baja con el comentario-… Me dio sed…

Entrando otra vez a la habitación, cierra con el pie la puerta, pues traía sus manos ocupadas con los vasos con agua. Bulma está sentada en la cama, luce su sexy pijama de satín blanco que es cortísimo. No ha encendido la luz de la habitación ya que la luz de la luna llena da completamente en la habitación.

_… Gracias Yamcha- Tomando agua del vaso-… Tenía mucha sed…

_ Yo también- Tomando agua sentado en el extremo de la cama.

_ ¿Te sucede algo?-Interroga ella al verlo algo distraído.

_ No… Son sólo cosas mías…- Respirando hondamente-… ¿Por qué te pusiste el pijama?

_… Esto es Kame House… No podemos andar paseándonos en cueros- Comenta Bulma que ha dejado vacío el vaso- Ven a dormir será mejor…

Sonriendo, Yamcha se acerca hasta la cama y entra. Ambos se acomodan, pues era una cama pequeña para dos personas. Bulma sonríe y se acomoda en el pecho desnudo de su novio, abrazándolo y suspirando profundamente. Él la tapa con las sábanas y la abraza también, dándole un suave beso en su frente.

_ Estás preocupado- Le susurra Bulma en voz baja- Tus latidos cardíacos están en una fiesta…

_… No me puedo quedar dormido… Es que…es que estoy feliz por un lado y triste por otro- Le responde Yamcha que juega con sus dedos que desliza por el delicado rostro de su chica.

_ ¿Qué te preocupa?- Pregunta Bulma que cierra sus ojos para seguir escuchando el corazón de su novio.

_ ¿Acaso…Acaso serán tan fuertes esos extraterrestres?- Serio, totalmente serio, cambiando su tono de voz inclusive- Si uno de ellos fue capaz de eliminar a Gokú…Entonces…

_…Pero los entrenará Kamisama… Y si él lo hace, tendremos un excelente equipo para combatir cualquier amenaza…Además… - Abrazándolo tiernamente-… tú eres fuerte, se que estarás ahí para enfrentarlos…o para protegerme.

Esas palabras lo calmaron un poco. Sabía que ella confiaba en él, que ponía toda su confianza en él. Su respiración se pausó, sus latidos disminuyeron y se apaciguó completamente. Un beso de buenas noches por parte de ella fue el broche de oro para él, que sólo atinó a acomodarla en su pecho y quedarse profundamente dormido.

_… Despierta… despierta Yamcha…-Bulma le habla suavemente- Debemos levantarnos para no levantar sospechas.

_…10 minutos, sólo 10 minutos…-Responde Yamcha que se tapa con la sábana.

_ Entonces voy sola a pasear por los acantilados… - Buscando en la habitación si había una toalla para ir a la ducha- ¿Vas conmigo o qué?

Quejándose y a regañadientes se estira y sienta en la cama. Bosteza y refriega sus ojos, aún tiene sueño. Bulma lo observa con sus ojos celestes, buscando alguna explicación para tanto sueño de él. Se acerca con pasos felinos hasta él, sentándose a su lado, sonriéndole, sabiendo que su carita lo pondría feliz. Él le responde, le sonríe también y la abraza, la atrae a su pecho y siente la suavidad de su piel.

_ Bulma…

_ Sí, Yamcha…

_… ¿Me… me esperarías si pasara algo?- Titubeante mientras le habla, pero la abraza más fuerte.

_ ¿Algo cómo qué?- Levanta su cabeza, buscando la mirada de sus oscuros ojos- ¿A qué te refieres específicamente?

_ No se…A que estés… - Interrumpiendo sus palabras-… A que estés preparada para todo… No se, pero pienso que cuando me vaya a entrenar pondré todas mis energías…

_ Lo creo, te creo…- Brillándole sus hermosos ojos al responderle a él- … Te pido sólo algo… Sólo una cosa.

_ Dímelo…

_ Cuídate… Cuídate cuando entrenes, cuando llegue ese día…Nada más… -Bulma se pone de pie, sale algo retraída de la habitación.

_ Lo haré…Te prometo que lo haré- Murmura en voz baja, hacia su interior.

Estar en Kame House es un privilegio: a parte de entrenar puedes aprovechar el día, ya que todos los días son agradables. El viejo Roshi está acostado en su hamaca, leyendo sus libidinosas revistas de mujeres ligeras de ropa. Bulma está tratando de cocinar, ya que Krilin y Yamcha conversan a la orilla de la isla.

_ ¿Qué piensas Yamcha que estás tan serio?- Interroga Krilin al ver tan serio a su amigo- No has hablado desde que desayunamos ¿En qué piensas?

_ En mí y en Bulma…- Sonríe de manera melancólica- … Y qué sorpresa nos deparará el futuro…

_ ¡Ahhh! Era eso… Creía que pensabas en los extraterrestres que vendrían a luchar contra nosotros- Sonriendo de manera nerviosa el calvo- …Bueno, falta menos de un año, viejo, lo se…pero…pero… ¡Diablos! ¿Serán más fuertes que el que mató a Gokú?

_ Por eso me preocupa Bulma…- Cambiando su tono de voz y mirando al suelo- ¿Crees… crees que tengamos probabilidades de luchar?

_ Yamcha, a ti te irá bien… -Dándole un palmeteo en el hombro- Imagínate que tú sólo creaste el Soukidan… Que dominaste sólo tantas habilidades. No veo el por qué de tu preocupación… Dímelo a mí, que ya morí una vez.

_ Me preocupa Bulma… Me preocupa demasiado… Ella es fuerte, lo se… -Respirando hondo- …Pero…

_ ¿Te da miedo dejarla sola o que te pase algo?- Interrumpe Krilin- ¿Es eso?

_ Sí, viejo…- Asintiendo con la cabeza- … Tampoco les puede pasar algo a ti ni a Chaoz, que ya murieron una vez…

_ Yamcha… En esta batalla puede pasar cualquier cosa- Mira al suelo Krilin - Si debo morir, lo haré…Oye… ¡no pensemos en eso! Pensemos mejor que entrenaremos arduamente y que, pase lo que pase, estaremos vivos igual.

_ Tienes razón…- Volteando y mirando por la ventana a Bulma que continua cocinando- …Mentalicemos nuestras ideas para todo… Para nuestras vidas, nuestras cosas…

_ Yamcha… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- comentando ante el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

_ Sí… Cómo no…

_ ¿O estoy mal o tú estás muy enamorado?- Tomándose el mentón- ¿Tengo razón o no?

_ Ambas, viejo…ambas… - Responde certeramente el muchacho que se sonroja con la pregunta de su amigo, entrando a la casa para ver a su chica como va con el almuerzo.

_ Disfruta todos estos momentos con ella, aprovéchalos- Dándole un pequeño codazo por la espalda el calvo al moreno de cabello largo- Después no tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

_ ¡El almuerzo está listo!- Avisa Bulma que está feliz con su última creación comestible- No se tarden, se enfriará pronto.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa a comer lo que preparó Bulma. A decir verdad, no le quedó tan mal su almuerzo, sólo le faltó un poco de sal, nada más. Bromearon, rieron, comieron el postre y durmieron la siesta. Yamcha y Bulma salieron a pasear por la tarde al acantilado y volvieron por la noche. Púar estaba esperando a su amigo con sus trajes de combate listo para ser usados, Yamcha no tardó en cambiarse y estar listo para partir de inmediato. Krilin también estaba listo, inclusive tenía un bolsito con sus pertenencias listo para llevarse al atalaya. Estaban todos en las afueras de la casa, listos para despedirse.

_ Cuídense muchachos. Espero verlos pronto por aquí. Un año pasa volando, así que cuando esto acabe, los quiero de vuelta a los dos- Dando unas palabras de aliento el viejo Roshi- Recuerda Krilin: cuando vuelvas, deberás venir con tu novia…

_ Lo se maestro- Sonrojado el muchacho- De seguro que volveré con una chica cuando acabe todo esto…Le prometo que volveré sano y salvo, con buenas nuevas.

_ Y Tú, Yamcha… Espero que hayas tomado la "decisión"… ¿De acuerdo?- Dándole un palmoteo en señal de confianza y de mensaje subliminal-… y nos invites a todos para "tirar la casa por la ventana".

_ Ya lo creo…- Talmente sonrojado pro el comentario de su maestro- …Sólo espero que me acepten la propuesta…

_ Amigo…- Vuela lentamente Púar hasta Yamcha con mirada melancólica-…Quiero que sepas que te cuidaré tu apartamento, regaré las plantas y me alojaré cuando pueda para no descuidar nada. Vuelve sano y salvo. ¡Estoy seguro que te irá muy bien! Krilin: les deseo toda la suerte del mundo con esto… Cuídense mucho, no lo olviden.

_ Gracias Púar…- Responde Krilin- Tendré tus palabras en cuenta.

_… Yo los iré a dejar, yo conduciré-Se gana Bulma al lado de la nave de Yamcha- No utilicen sus energías en llegar hasta allá, yo los llevo.

Subiendo los tres a la nave emprenden vuelo hacia el atalaya de Kami. Conversaron durante todo el camino para relajarse y para tomar este entrenamiento como una advertencia ante la futura amenaza. Después de 3 horas de viaje llegaron al atalaya. Krilin y Yamcha descienden de la nave muy impresionados por estar ahí, por lo nuevo de la experiencia. Bulma mira a los muchachos, nota que están muy sorprendidos por aquel colosal lugar. Sonríe, pero sabe que este tiempo de espera será para combatir algo peligroso para todos: una nueva amenaza que puede producir resultados inesperados para sus vidas. Ella mira a su novio, como si fuera hora de despedirse ya. Se acerca hasta él y le toma la mano.

_ Yamcha… Si por esas cosas de la vida te quedara un tiempo para visitarme, hazlo- Observando sus oscuros ojos y contándoselo en voz baja- No olvides que aún te quedan muchas cosas por cumplir.

_ Te lo prometo, Bulma- Abrazándola fuertemente, sintiendo que aquellos momentos son eternos- Si me queda algo de tiempo te iré a visitar…

_ Cuídate, cuídate mucho, por favor- Suplicándole con sus ojos, como si presagiara algo- No te hagas el héroe, sólo cuídate…

_ Lo haré, no te preocupes…- Dándole un beso en su frente y luego besando sus labios-… Espérame, nada más te pido eso…

Unos suaves pasos indican que un inquilino del lugar se acerca hasta ellos: es mister Popo que los sale a recibir cordialmente.

_ ¡Bienvenidos muchachos!- Con su acento característico- Sólo faltas dos de ustedes para comenzar… Kamisamas está totalmente agradecidos de que ustedes se hayan comprometidos a entrenar con él para enfrentar a los extraterrestres que vendrán dentros de un años.

_ Lo sabemos, señor- Responde Krilin que deja sus pertenencias en el suelo- Por eso busqué a los más fuertes y venimos hasta acá.

_ Lo otros: Este recinto es sagrados, así que sólo será para entrenar… Cualquier contacto con los luchadores será a través de correos- Mirando a Bulma- Kamisamas necesita que los muchachos no se distraigan en sus objetivos de luchas, así que señoritas…

_ Ya entendí- Mirando coquetamente a su novio, al cual le suelta lentamente su mano- Así te entrenas más y estás mejor para la batalla… Adiós Krilin… Adiós Yamcha- Caminando hacia la nave de él, subiendo y prendiendo los motores.

_… Adiós Bulma…Cuídate mucho- Haciendo el gesto de despedida con su mano el muchacho- …Nos vemos pronto…

Un ki a toda velocidad se siente aproximar, mejor dicho, eran dos energías que se dejan posar en el atalaya. Eran Ten y Chaoz, completando el staff de luchadores. Una vez todos reunidos, mister Popo deja su paso a un hombre con el mismo aspecto de Piccoro, pero más viejo que él: era Kamisama, que traía un basto de madera que le ayudaba en su lento caminar. El viejo los observa a los cuatro luchadores, como si tratase de leer sus mentes. Una vez tranquilo, se gana en el centro del atalaya y comienza a hablarle a los cuatro.

_ Supongo que ustedes me conocen o saben quien soy…Pienso que está demás presentarse- Mirando a Yamcha- Bueno…ustedes saben que estamos bajo una gran amenaza: dentro de menos de un año vendrán dos saiyayines que son superiores en poder al que vino hace unas semanas… Es tal su fuerza, que uno de ellos nos lleva la ventaja de 10: 1 en energía…

_ ¡Vaya!- Se sorprende Tenshinhan-… La otra vez sentí una enorme energía desvanecerse… ¿O sea que las que vienen serán?...

_ Así es, Tenshinhan…-Cambiando el semblante Kamisama- … estos dos que vienen son muy poderosos, tan así que ya emprendieron rumbo a nuestro planeta. Por eso que están acá hoy reunidos para prepararse para la batalla… Les recomiendo que se mentalicen en que habrá días que no comerán algún bocado, que tendrán que pasar frío, penurias o que se quedarán durmiendo en los entrenamientos a causa del cansancio o fatiga muscular…

_ ¡Rayos!- Se queja Krilin- ¡Qué difícil será!

_ Para lograr un buen avance deberá dejar todo lo mundano y dedicarse por completo al entrenamiento… Y cuando me refiero a lo "mundano" me refiero a los lujos, placeres y mujeres- Recalcando esa última parte el viejo, produciendo que Krilin voltee y le de un codazo a Y- No basta con hacer un voto de sacrificio, basta con arriesgar su vida si es necesario…mister Popo.

_ Diga, Kamisamas…

_ La primera lección será usted: El que le toque su turbante tendrá derecho a comer, y si tardan un día, semanas o meses…lo harán…- Volteando y regresando al templo- Comiencen.

Todos se quedan mirando las caras, parece fácil la prueba. Un hombrecito como ese se ve tan dócil e indefenso. Ten mira a mister Popo y sala a cumplir la primera prueba. De un dos por tres desaparece ¿Dónde está?

_... Parado en tu cabezas, Ten- Se ríe el sirviente del atalaya- ¡Aquís!

Indignado por no haberse dado cuenta, Ten sale a toda velocidad a atrapar al sirviente, resultando en vano sus intentos. Krilin y Yamcha también participan, junto con Chaoz. ¡Nada! El hombrecito es muy veloz, no pueden siquiera ver a donde va. Una y otra vez los intentos por dar con mister Popo que los evade como quiere. Así estuvieron un día, quedando completamente exhaustos, desvaneciéndose de la fatiga muscular: ninguno de ellos había lograd siquiera rasguñar la prenda. Tirados en el suelo, Ten, Yamcha, Krilin y Chaoz estaban agotadísimos, no podían ni respirar ante lo cansados que estaban. Un sonriente mister popo les da una señal clave:

_ Si quieren atrapar a mister Popos deberán aprender a hacer desaparecer su energías. O sea, deberá dominar su kis- Advierte el ayudante de Kamisama- Gokús tardó un mes en lograrlos… ¿Cuánto tardarán ustedes?

_ ¡Un mes!- Chilla Krilin en el suelo- ¿Estaremos un mes sin comer?

_ ¡Maldición!- Se queja Yamcha que no puede ni sus brazos- ¡Maldición!

_ ¡Rayos! Si Gokú tomó un mes, nosotros…-Se lamenta el guerrero de los 3 ojos- … ¡Ah!

_ ¡No puede ser! ¡Debemos comer dentro de 48 horas!- Reclama Chaoz más desesperanzado- ¡No aguantaremos!

_ Tampoco tendrán derechos a agua- Se ríe mister Popo- Así que deberán encontrar las formas de hacer desaparecer sus energías. Permiso, mister Popos deberá acostarse, tiene muchos sueños.

Quejas múltiples: ya anocheció y ninguno de los cuatro logró dar con el ayudante de Kamisama. Resignados todos sólo les queda una cosa: conversar. Discuten con las últimas fuerzas que les quedan de cómo lo harán para atrapar a mister Popo y quitarle el turbante. Todos proponen técnicas y métodos, pero no llegan a ningún acuerdo. Muertos de cansancio se quedan dormidos a la deriva del atalaya. El siguiente día fue lo mismo: ninguno de ellos logró dar con el ayudante de Kami… El hambre se dejaba sentir ya que las energías que quedaban eran pocas en comparación al día anterior… El día siguiente lo mismo, y el que sigue, el próximo y el que viene… ¡Nada! Una vez totalmente rendidos, cansados, desaseados y hambrientos se les ocurrió una idea de cómo dar con el ayudante sin que él se diese cuenta: Ten fue el primero en hacerlo, costándole mucho en atraparle, pero dio resultado su estrategia. El segundo fue Yamcha, que se basó en hacer desaparecer su energía y quitarle el turbante como si estuviera jugando baseball. Krilin usó su velocidad y en su estatura para burlar a mister Popo. Chaoz fue el último, haciendo alarde de su poder telepático, poniendo su mente en blanco. Una vez cumplieron su meta se lanzaron como una jauría de perros a comer sus alimentos: tardaron 11 días en lograr su objetivo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, ya que el hambre era tal, que ni se preocuparon ni de su aseo personal. Saciaron su hambre a más no poder, recuperando todas las energías perdidas en tan largos días. Kamisama entró al lugar donde estaban los guerreros cenando, percatándose del mal olor del lugar.

_ Necesitan un baño urgente, apestan…- Con su voz grave- Les recuerdo que lo que han hecho fue lo más fácil de este entrenamiento. De ahora en adelante ni se darán cuenta en qué día, mes o lugar estaremos. La regla número dos es ser parte del medio que te rodea, es lograr utilizar tus fuerzas sin que lo que te rodee se de cuenta. Para ello deberán expresar al máximo lo que aprendieron con mister Popo y ocultar su energía.

_ ¡De acuerdo!- Todos responden a coro.

_ Una vez aseados regresen al atalaya… Les esperan muchas sorpresas- Saliendo del lugar con su lento caminar.

Un sinfín de animalitos indefensos colmaban las palmeras del atalaya: colibríes, ardillas, mariposas, hámsteres y conejos corrían por el lugar. Una vez listos los muchachos, aseados y afeitados, llegaron al lugar y se sorprendieron.

_ ¿Debemos estar entre conejos y ratones?- Se sorprende Krilin- ¿Esa es la prueba?

_ Así es Krilin: pero ellos no se acercarán hasta que ustedes hagan desaparecer su kis a su antojos- Responde Mister Popo que juega con una ardilla entre sus dedos- Este es el resultado final: que el animales esté tranquilamente con ustedes.

Esta prueba fue más difícil que la anterior: mister Popo tenía mucha razón ya que los animalitos sólo se acercaron una vez ellos dominaran su ki. Para darle un mayor grado de dificultad se les pidió a los luchadores que hicieran algo difícil para dominar su ki y mente: Krilin estaba parado en un pie y con los brazos estirados, sintiendo como los colibríes picoteaban su cabeza. Ten levitaba en el aire, pero las ardillas le hacían cosquillas en sus orejas. Yamcha estaba parado en dos dedos de su mano derecha y las mariposas los hacían estornudar al pasearse cerca de su nariz. Chaoz estaba de cabeza mientras los conejos lo olfateaban constantemente. Aprendieron a dominar su ki sólo después de dos meses… No se dieron ni cuenta, pues no sintieron la necesidad del hambre, ni frío, ni suplicios…Ya habían aprendido a dominar su energía interna.

En la ciudad del Oeste era verano. Un calor sofocante mantenía las calles vacías por horas. En la corporación Bulma trabajaba con su padre afinando los últimos detalles de su gran creación que era un motor para boeing que utilizaba energía solar. Revisando los planos, Bulma recorre el recinto checando cada detalle. Los ingenieros le hacen comentarios de su trabajo, excelente por decir, y la felicitan por su éxito. El dr. Briefs entra al laboratorio con una comitiva de 5 personas a celebrar su última innovación en el campo de la ingeniería. Bulma saluda a todos los presentes y pide permiso para salir de ahí: necesita descansar un poco, está agotada. Sale del recinto con dirección a su habitación, sólo quiere abalanzarse sobre su cama y descansar un poco. Una vez allí se lanza y cae sobre su cama, estaba tan cansada que no se da cuenta y se queda profundamente dormida.

Flash back

_El sonido de cada ola que revienta en los roqueríos es la banda sonora del lugar: las gaviotas saludan a lo lejos con su volar. El atardecer es precioso, con una gama de tonos rojos y naranjo que dan paso al ocaso del día. El viento recorre su piel, sintiendo que su cabello, que está creciendo cada día más, baila junto a él. El cabello de Yamcha que está largísimo y salvaje danza con el viento, como si fuera una onda de lentos pasos de música y de sonidos indescriptibles. Bulma sonríe, el atardecer la emociona, es uno de los atardeceres más lindos que ha visto estos años. Voltea y ve a su novio que la observa y se acerca hasta ella, la abraza y tiernamente acaricia en su carita de terciopelo. Sus ojos celestes, que se ven preciosos con el atardecer, contrastan con la mirada de él, que es de intensos ojos oscuros pero seductores. Tomándole la mano a él lo atrae hacia ella, regalándole un beso que crea una hermosa imagen de postal para sus recuerdos. Él, que le sonríe con su perfecta sonrisa masculina, la abraza otra vez y cierra sus ojos, como no queriendo despertar de ese sueño. _

__ Bulma…Mi hermosa Bulma…- _Aferrándola a su pecho_- No sabes como te extrañé durante los días que no te vi…_

__ Yo igual, mi lobito, yo igual…- _Mirando sus ojos_- …Extrañé no dormir contigo…_

__ Yo también… -_Suspirando_- …Yo también…_

__ Yamcha…_

__ ¿Sí?_

__ ¿Hablaste acerca de buscar una señora Taro?- _Totalmente nerviosa, no sabía que palabra saldría después_-… ¿Acaso te refieres a mí como esa futura señora?_

__ Depende- _Sonriendo pícaramente el muchacho_- Si te portas bien y te enojas menos podría pensar que nosotros dos podríamos "casarnos". _

__ ¿Cómo que depende?- _Se aleja Bulma, volteándose y cruzando sus brazos_- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

__ Me refiero a que si controlas tus enojos conmigo, podría pensar en casarme contigo…- _Se sonroja Yamcha con su comentario_- Bueno, si es que aceptas, claro está._

__ ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría una cosa así?- _Acercándose a él de manera felina, con el ceño fruncido por la pregunta_-Responde._

__ No se… Pesaba que tenías ganas de casarte…- _Algo sentido por la pregunta de ella_-…Bien, parece que tú no estás dispuesta a aceptar una cosa así…_

__ Sabes que me da celos que se te acerquen las chicas a coquetearte…Sabes que me pongo celosa… Sabes que no me gusta que te miren como te miro yo… Sabes que no me gusta que te deseen… ¿Sabes qué?- _Se gana en frente de él, de manera desafiante_._

__ ¿Qué se yo de qué?- Se cruza también de brazos el muchacho de cabello negro como el azabache, en actitud coqueta y desafiante._

__ Que te amo… - _Tomándolo rápidamente de su cara y atrayéndolo a ella, dándole un apasionado beso que es respondido de la misma manera_- que estoy enamorada de ti…_

__... Yo también te amo, Bulma…- _Hablando con su varonil y seductora voz_- …Te amo con todo mi ser…_

_Se abrazan y se quedan contemplando abrazados la puesta de sol antes de regresar a Kame House. _

Fin Flash back

_ …Parece que me quedé dormida- mirando su reloj mural, habían pasado 2 horas desde que se acostó en su cama- ¡Qué sueño ese!...No aguanto las ganas de verte, Yamcha…

Recordando el sueño que acababa de tener se queda pensando Bulma en como está él. En qué le deparará el futuro, mejor dicho, donde estará en un año más. Se estira, tratando de recobrar sus fuerzas, ya es tarde, la anocheció. Mira por su ventana la hermosa panorámica de la ciudad, se queda estática contemplando las luces que comienzan a aparecer. Ahora fija su mirada en el estante que está lleno de fotos de ella y de sus amigos, especialmente de ella y su novio. Hay fotos donde eran adolescentes hasta fotos que aparecen los dos en el estadio de baseball: Bulma abrazando a Yamcha que viste de baseballer, ambos se ven tan felices. Suspira y abraza la foto contra su pecho, sabe que lo extraña a rabiar, pero no es el momento de romance ni nada por el estilo. De pronto mira el estante y encuentra una misteriosa nota bajo una fotografía de ella. La toma con cuidado y comienza a leer su contenido.

"_Quizás ya encontraste esta carta o quizás no…Quizás ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera la has leído. ¿Sabes? Esto lo escribí pensando en ti y en todas las cosas que hemos vivido juntos. El entrenamiento ha sido tan extenuante que ni si quiera me quedan ganas de comer algún bocado. Pude escribir estas líneas durante mis horas de descanso en el mes, que son sólo dos. Ni te imaginas las cosas que hecho en los entrenamientos, sólo con decirte que tuve que dejar posarse en mi un par de mariposas y cuatro ardillas que me mordieron las manos… Te extraño Bulma, te extraño a más no poder, pienso en ti y me doy ánimo de seguir en esto, de combatir lo que se avecina, _sólo por una cosa: estar juntos. _Algún día te daré una grata sorpresa, pero no debes ser impaciente._

_Cuídate…"_

_ ¿Qué diablos?- Se sorprende, pues el puño y letra corresponden a su novio- ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? ¿Quién trajo esta carta?

Sigilosamente cierra la puerta de su habitación, mira portados los rincones y no encuentra nada. Más sorprendida que antes, no encuentra la lógica de cómo llegó aquella carta hasta su habitación: Púar y Oolong estaban en Kame house, y, ni en broma vendrían a asarse de calor a entregar una carta. Bulma piensa en todas las alternativas, y no encuentra respuesta lógica. Se ofusca, pero, en el fondo está feliz, ya que por "acto de magia" Yamcha le ha enviado una carta contándole como está él. Ella, mirando a todos lados saca papel y lápiz para escribir una carta de vuelta ¿Cómo llegará hasta él? Ni la menor idea.

_ Lo siento, Bulma…Pero debo dominarme como hombre antes de visitarte- Piensa Yamcha que está parado flotando al frente de la ventana de Bulma, sin que ella se de cuenta- Me conformo con ver que mi carta te hizo feliz… Cuídate mucho.

De un dos por tres él eleva su ki y sale a toda velocidad del lugar de vuelta al atalaya para continuar su entrenamiento.

Frío, nieve, calor, sol, viento, tempestades, aguaceros, tormentas eléctricas y días templados ha pasado los 4 guerreros bajo la atenta supervisión de Kami. Los meses pasan, las pruebas se hacen más dificultosas, más verídicas, más reales. Menor peso en los trajes a trajes hechos de un material resistente y muy pesado, botas especiales de combate, etc. Es aún temprano para levantarse, cerca de una hora más les queda de sueño.

__ Bulma... ¿Qué te gustaría hacer en un par de años más conmigo?- _Pregunta Yamcha que está con su cabello con coleta, traje de baño y camisa hawaiana desabrochada sentado en la playa mirando a Bulma_._

__…Tantas cosas, querido, tantas…-_Le toma la mano y le sonríe, sabe lo que produce su sonrisa en él_- …Quiero comprar una gran casa, tener nuestros animales, nuestras cosas… Quiero tener hijos…_

__ ¿Hijos?- _De una sola pieza_- ¿Dijiste hijos?_

__ Sí Yamcha, muchos hijos, todos revoloteando por la casa…- _Sonriendo y suspirando la muchacha, sus ojos brillan de ilusión por ese sueño_- …Ya me veo como estaré yo a la siga de ellos, junto a su padre, claro…_

__ ¿Supongo que yo soy el afortunado?- _Riendo pícaramente, tomándole la mano_- ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

__ Lo veo difícil…- _Le sonríe Bulma ante la cara de sorpresa de Yamcha_- Lo veo muy difícil, querido…_

__ ¿Por qué lo dices?- _Se extraña Yamcha con la respuesta de Bulma_._

__ Porque estás muerto._

Despierta Yamcha totalmente sobresaltado. Otro sueño raro, no violentos como los anteriores, pero raro. Mira a todos lados, los ve a todos dormidos. Exhala todo el aire que llenaban sus pulmones y cierra sus ojos: es extraño que un sueño como ese, tan apacible, lo tenga tan intranquilo. Otra vez pone su cabeza en la almohada y piensa por qué tiene o ha tenido tantos sueños raros. Se vuelve a sentar, en silencio, reflexiona cada parte de su sueño. Toma su mentón, nota que no se ha rasurado durante una semana, nota que han pasado 8 meses ahí, que los últimos dos meses no fue a visitarla ni nada. Pensó en la advertencia de Kamisama: _"Para lograr un buen avance deberá dejar todo lo mundano y dedicarse por completo al entrenamiento… Y cuando me refiero a lo "mundano" me refiero a los lujos, placeres y mujeres"._

_ Qué raro- Se mofo a su interior- ¿Muerto?... ¡Bah! Si he cumplido las exigencias al máximo.

_ ¿Qué haces despiertos tan tempranos, Yamchas?- Le pregunta mister Popo que se paseaba por el lugar- Kamisamas los esperas en el centros del atalayas.

_ Voy para allá… - Se pone de pie y termina de vestirse para salir a ver qué quería Kami.

Amarró su cinturón, puso sus pesadas botas, se colocó la polera de material resistente y pesado. Caminó al baño, lavó su cara y dientes. Escupió el agua que tenía en su boca y sonrió al espejo, revisando su dentadura. Se miró al espejo y se dejó su barba que estaba creciendo tal cual. Se hizo una coleta y salió hacia fuera del lugar. Ahí estaba Kami, que parecía esperarle hace rato, guardando silencio y con sus ojos cerrados. Yamcha, para no molestarle se gana al lado de él, en silencio y esperando que él le hablara.

_ Desde la primera vez que combatiste conmigo noté que tienes un don especial para manejar tu energía y producir cosas nuevas- Le recuerda el viejo Kami, que alguna vez le venció como el inofensivo Shen- Si hubiese sido una persona común y corriente me hubieras vencido en un dos por tres…¿Te acuerdas de esa lucha?

_ Cómo no me voy a acordar de esa lucha si me dio en donde más le duele a un hombre- Riéndose de aquel recuerdo.

_ Ese es tu problema: te confías mucho de lo que tienes y no de lo que puedes hacer- Cambiando su parecer en el rostro- El optimismo es un buen don, no todos lo tienen, pero en la lucha que se desencadenará en 2 meses más no nos basta con ser optimistas. Deberás seguir esforzándote para salir bien parado de esta lucha…Se que lo harás una vez listo del entrenamiento, pero hazlo.

_ Lo entiendo Kamisama- Bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

_ Desde aquí puedo mirar cada paso que ustedes dan en la tierra, cada movimiento, gesto u acción. De los cuatro luchadores sólo tú tienes una relación afectiva real con una mujer… Te he estado observando. Ustedes los humanos son unos seres muy especiales, más aún si el vínculo entre hombre y mujer es fuerte- Comenta Kamisama.

_ Se que he venido a entrenar, que necesitamos todas nuestras fuerzas en el combate, pero, no puedo evitar pensar en ella- Mirando hacia las nubes que estaban bajo sus pies.

_ Yamcha: el único consejo que te doy es que una vez combatas no pienses en nada ni nadie… Lamentablemente las cosas mundanas nos hacen débiles a la hora de luchar. Uno se debe al combate, y si ha de salir a enfrentar algo letal, ha de hacerlo con la mente en blanco- Recomienda Kami que se retira del lugar, caminando cabía el centro del atalaya otra vez- Esa es la vía del guerrero.

Yamcha queda en silencio, está listo para otro día de entrenamiento, Mister Popo tiene el desayuno listo, todos comieron a gusto y pasaron rápidamente al centro del atalaya. Kamisama los esperaba en silencio, pero con la mirada al frente. Estaba serio, muy serio. Todos estaban en silencio, algo importante iba a decirles que los había citado hasta ahí.

_ Su entrenamiento está completo, han aprendido suficiente o más durante estos largos meses. Ya no puedo enseñarles más, han sobrepasado mi poder y mis enseñanzas. Lo que han aprendido síganlo practicando por sí mismos hasta la llegada de los saiyans… Muchachos: pueden irse, están el libre albedrío- Indicándoles con su mano que están listos para volver a la ciudad, desierto, isla o montañas.

Contentos por un lado pero sabiendo lo que se viene, los muchachos van por sus cosas y salen del lugar a toda velocidad para seguir practicando lo aprendido en la tierra. Krilin se dirige con Yamcha en la misma dirección, Ten y Chaoz cambian su rumbo y se despiden de los otros. Una vez contemplando construcciones desde lo alto del cielo Krilin se separa de Yamcha, despidiéndose hasta encontrarse en la batalla.

_ Mamá: ¿Me podrías ayudar con la tijera de podar?- Pide Bulma a su madre que estaba en el interior de su casa- ¡Quiero la tijera de podar! ¡Rayos!

La escala estaba lo suficientemente alta para saltar de un brinco y llegar al suelo. Bulma trataba de quitar aquella molesta rama del árbol, pero sin resultados. Estira su brazo tratando de llegar hasta la rama, ya casi…No hay caso. Se vuelve a estirar, pero la rama, para ser removida debe cortarse.

¡Quiero la tijera de podar!-Reclama- ¡Quiero la maldita tijera de podar!

_ Ahí está su tijera de podar, señorita enojona- Responde una familiar voz masculina.

Como si hubiese escuchado la voz de algo del otro mundo Bulma gira totalmente sorprendida para ver quién le ha ofrecido la tijera de podar. Mira hacia abajo de ella y no ve a nadie, a su lado tampoco. Se asusta, piensa que hay algún voyerista mirándola, ya que trae puesto una diminuta minifalda. Respirando profundo vuelve a mirar hacia debajo de ella, ahora sí encontrando al dueño de esa voz, que está flotando en el aire.

_ ¿Vas a necesitar la tijera o qué?- Comenta Yamcha mientras observa sin querer la sugerente ropa interior blanca que ella traía puesta.

_Y cuando me refiero a lo "mundano" me refiero a los lujos, placeres y mujeres…_

¡Ay, Dios! No puedo evitarlo, ella me vuelve loco cuando estoy cerca.

_ ¿Tú?- Cómo si hubiese salido del trance de la sorpresa y le deja paso a la alegría y emoción de verle ¿Tú, aquí?

No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre él, totalmente feliz de verlo, abrazarlo y sentir su piel. Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que al abalanzarse sobre él saltó casi dos metros de distancia, sólo por saber que era él. Yamcha, que también estaba feliz de verla la abrazó y comenzó a descender lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Bulma no aguantó y lo acorraló contra un árbol cercano, comenzó a besarlo totalmente llena de pasión, de sentimientos. Sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad de verlo, de saber que esa visita duraría poco, pero que sería "bien aprovechada". Yamcha, que estaba sorprendido por la efusividad de su compañera, trata de calmar sus pasiones y sonríe a Bulma cuando ella se detiene a mirarle por un momento.

_ ¡Qué sorpresa más grata!- Su mirada está totalmente llena de ilusión por verle- Nunca pensé que me vendrías a ver…Nunca.

_ ¿Ves?- Tomándose de la camisa hawaiana que traía puesta- Soy yo…

_ No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte- Abrazándolo otra vez de manera entrañable- No sabes las cosas que me están pasando.

_ No te imaginas lo mucho que te he extrañado- Acercándosele a su oído, susurrándole las palabras en voz baja- No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de----

_ Estoy sola-Responde asertivamente-Mis padres se han ido de viaje por dos días… No hay moros en la costa ¡Ven!

Totalmente hipnotizado mirando el bamboleo de las caderas de ella Yamcha se deja guiar hasta la habitación de ella que lo lleva de la mano. Cada vez que la mira envenena sus anhelos, dejando el paso a deseos totalmente carnales. Bulma voltea y le sonríe, como si supiera que en cualquier momento él desencadenará toda su pasión contenida. Yamcha observa detenidamente el escote de ella, sabiendo y conociendo lo que hay tras esa prenda de vestir. Ella le cierra el ojo, de manera muy coqueta, muy provocativa. Yamcha no aguantó más, era tal su deseo de hacerla suya que la acorraló contra la muralla del pasillo del segundo piso. Comenzó por besar el cuello de ella, de manera pausada y excitante, deslizándose suavemente por su piel, sintiendo como ella caía rendida a sus pies sólo con aquella sutil invitación.

"_Y cuando me refiero a lo "mundano" me refiero a los lujos, placeres y mujeres"_

__Estoy loco por hacerla mía… ¡Al diablo todo!... Quiero hacerla mía-gritó su interior._

Era tal su deseo que no se dio ni cuenta cuando comenzó o estaban haciendo el amor en el piso del pasillo. El tiempo no existió en sus mentes, sólo le dio paso a su desenfreno y deseo contenido. Su camisa desabrochada, su jeans en el suelo, su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus gemidos, su deseo…Bulma suplicaba más pasión, estaba completamente rendida ante su amante, que la deseaba y poseía totalmente con locura y desenfreno. Ella enrollaba sus piernas sobre él, sintiendo como cada centímetro de placer hacía que ella cerrara los ojos y ahogara sus gemidos. Estaban a la deriva, estaban en el pasillo, a ambos no le importó, siguieron haciéndolo, "saldando cuentas pendientes".

_ Yamcha… ¿y si vuelve alguien?- Con la respiración entrecortada, totalmente excitada-…Yamcha…vamos…vamos a mi habitación…

_ Sigue…Sigue…No te detengas…-Suplicándole que continuara y no se detuviera, sujetándole firmemente las piernas mientras le hacía el amor.

_ Vamos a mi habitación…-Logra zafarse por un momento del acto amatorio-…Sígueme.

Tomando hábilmente la ropa que había dejado esparcida en el suelo Bulma abre la puerta de su habitación. Lo único que le quedaba puesto era la minifalda. Yamcha, no dejando escapar su presa la sigue, pero se percata que casi cae por tropezar con sus propios jeans que le impedían caminar. Bulma lo atrae con su dedo, llamándole a continuar con su saldo pendiente. Yamcha lanza al demonio sus jeans y se abalanza sobre ella, para terminar lo que empezó. Volviendo a la carga, entrado otra vez en las entrañas de ella enloquece de a poco por hacerla suya totalmente. Bulma le quita la camisa, dejándolo completamente desnudo. La imagen de ambos amantes en la habitación de ella es lujuriosa: Él, completamente perdido en el placer de la carne, con su piel color caramelo, su trasero perfecto, sus fuertes brazos y masculina espalda, con su salvaje cabello negro que cubre sus hombros, totalmente desnudo, jadeando, vuelto loco de placer, sabe que ella, que siente como él la hace suya recorre suavemente esos perfectos muslos de fino chocolate blanco, aquellos pechos que danzan mientras lo hacen, aquellos gemidos que le roba con cada movimiento, cada susurro. La expresión máxima del placer está a punto de liberarse, Bulma le muerde los labios a él, siente como un gran espasmo la posee, centímetro a centímetro de su piel, entregándose por completo. Yamcha siente que su deseo lo comienza a sentir violentamente, tan así, que cierra sus ojos y en un gemido descontrolado libera toda su pasión, su deseo, su locura, sus ansias, cayendo totalmente extasiado sobre el cuerpo de ella, que también estaba en trance. Agitados, con los ojos cerrados quedan plácidamente dormidos, uno sobre el otro, no dándose cuenta del tiempo ni de la hora.

"_Para lograr un buen avance deberá dejar todo lo mundano y dedicarse por completo al entrenamiento… Y cuando me refiero a lo "mundano" me refiero a los lujos, placeres y mujeres"._

_ _Lo siento, Kami… Pero no puedo controlarme cuando estoy con ella…No puedo evitar pensar en ella… No puedo-_Se respondió A su interior, tratando de despertar-No puedo evitar desearla, de tocarla...

_ Menos mal que despertaste- Le responde Bulma que está bajo él- …bello durmiente.

_…Perdón… es que dormía plácidamente…- Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, observando que Bulma aún estaba bajo su piel.

_… ¿Qué haremos?- Abrazándolo, dándole un beso en su frente- ¿Te marchas ya?

_No creo…- haciéndose a un lado para que ella comience a vestirse- …Quiero quedarme contigo por hoy….Mañana temprano me iré, debo continuar con mis entrenamientos…

_ Entonces… ¿Te parece si ordenamos algo rico para cenar?- Sentándose, dejando ver su semidesnudez perfecta- ¿Qué opinas?

_ ¡Oh!...Que recuerdo… Antes que se me olvide-Poniéndose de pie, totalmente desnudo, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su jeans- Tengo un regalo para ti, cierra tus ojos…

_ ¿Qué es?-Cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como Yamcha abrocha algo en su cuello-  
¿Qué es?

_ Por favor…Mírate en el espejo…Feliz…feliz aniversario…-Sentándose al lado de ella, mirándola con pausa y ternura.

_ ¡Wow! ¡Genial! ¡Es maravilloso!-Saltando de felicidad por ver el nuevo collar de platino y esmeraldas que él le había regalado- ¿Por qué te fuiste a molestar?

_ Lo mereces…Eso, y mucho más… -Sonriéndole coquetamente- …Mi Bulma.

Abrazándolo tiernamente, ella le da un beso en sus labios y luego otro en su frente. Se ríen, se sienten felices.

_ Vístete… ¿Vas a andar todo lo que queda del día así?- Le indica B que comienza a entregarle sus prendas que andaban por el suelo.

_ Tranquila, veo que te pongo nerviosa…-Comenta Y que le cierra un ojo a su novia.

_ Ya lo creo: si andas así de efusivo como hace media hora atrás serías de temer, lobo del desierto- Vistiéndose- Apresúrate, para que salgamos por algo de comer.

Bulma observa como él va a la ducha y vuelve de ella solamente con una toalla puesta. Las gotas de agua recorren su abdomen y pectorales. Suspira apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sabe que él está mejor que nunca, que lo que hicieron hoy fue distinto, fue más animal. Una vez listos ordenaron comida y disfrutaron la noche viendo TV, quedándose profundamente dormidos en los brazos de su ser querido después de una agitada sesión de romanticismo y sensualidad. Falta poco, falta muy poco que los saiyayines lleguen al planeta, pero lo que no saben es que ellos llegarán antes de lo previsto, provocando un giro radical en sus vidas.


	5. Desenlace

La luz se cuela por la persiana que quedó mal cerrada. Se nota que es temprano, pues no se escucha el típico ajetreo de bocinazos ni accidentes contiguos a la avenida principal de la ciudad. Duerme plácidamente, semi envuelta en sus sábanas, como si su rostro reflejara la felicidad e ilusión que ahora siente. Un molesto rayo de luz le impide seguir durmiendo, le llega en sus ojos que aún están cerrados. Sin pensarlo dos veces decide levantarse: hurga en la ropa que está a sus pies alguna camisola que ponerse, ya que estaba desnuda. Aún somnolienta se viste, sonríe, anoche tuvo bastante "actividad". Mira a su lado, tratando de ver si él estaba para darle el beso de los buenos días, y no…Se había marchado. No habían indicios de él ni de sus cosas…_Seguramente se marchó a primera hora, mientras dormía en sus brazos_-Pensó-_Seguramente volverá otra vez, pero no se cuando…No lo se._

Se duchó, cambió de ropas y bajó a desayunar. Sus padres estaban recién llegados, venían llenos de souvenirs y cosas por el estilo. Bulma daba un sorbo a su café con leche que estaba a una temperatura ideal. Pensaba en silencio de su último encuentro, de las imágenes que tenía en su cabeza, las sensaciones, emociones. Recordaba cada sensación con lujo de detalles, dando un suspiro por los recuerdos. Sonríe, sabe que anoche fue una grata visita, pero que faltaba tan poco tiempo para esa maldita batalla.

__Ojala te cuides mucho, Yamcha…Sabes que tenemos "asuntos pendientes" por solucionar entre nosotros. Sabes que me debes un viaje por todo el mundo durante un año, que me enseñarás a batear, que saldremos a bailar a una discoteca cuando todo esto acabe…Cuídate, por favor_-Pensó hacia su interior- _Sabes que nos falta estar más tiempo juntos, sabes que cuesta respirar cuando tu no estás…Espero que me llames de repente, sólo con eso me conformaré, no me enojaré, se que queda poco…Quiero estrecharte en mis brazos cuando esto acabe, quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo…_

___Bulma, hija ¿Cómo estás?- Saluda la sra. Briefs a su hija.

_Bien, gracias…-Volviendo a poner los pies sobre la tierra- ¿Y ustedes?

_ Volvimos recién…-Comenta el Dr. que trae en su hombro al gatito negro- Antes de marcharnos llamó O para decir que fueras a Kame House…

_ ¿Kamhe house?- Sorprendida- ¡Vaya!... No es mala idea, allá está Púar…

_ ¿Has visto a Yamcha?- Pregunta la sra.

_ Sí…- Sonrojada sólo de recordar lo de anoche- Me vino a ver y se marchó, debe continuar entrenando…

_ Me imagino como debe verse con tanto entrenamiento- Recalca la mamá de Bulma- De seguro debe verse muy atractivo… ¿Lo crees, hija?

_ Ya lo creo-Sonriendo y suspirando- Ya lo creo…Les dejó saludos, y prometió que vendría a visitarlos.

Mirando un periódico que estaba encima de la mesa Bulma comienza a ojear el contenido. Acontecer local, crónicas periodísticas, deportes y espectáculos. Termina su café con leche que estaba frío. Se pone de pie y vuelve a su habitación. Sube por las escaleras, recordando cada instante vivido ayer, cada suspiro, respiración, deseos… Se detiene al entrar al pasillo del segundo piso, pone su mano izquierda sobre su hombro. Piensa, piensa como él la había rondado, hablado y pronto marchado. Se hace una coleta y entra a su habitación, viene por las cosas para ir por una semana a Kame house a ver a sus amigos. Selecciona la ropa y aparatos que va a llevar, los guarda en un bolso y lo cierra. Por un momento se detiene y voltea a mirar las fotos que ella tenía de ambos en el mueble. Las mira tiernamente, como si supiera que en aquellas imágenes están los mejores momentos de su vida. Toma especialmente una foto donde sale él solo, con su cabello largo, con la indumentaria de su equipo deportivo. Se ve sexy, muy atractivo, está sentado en una gradería, dejado ver sus fornidos brazos, sonriendo. Desliza su dedo por la foto, como queriendo que él estuviera ahí otra vez. Deja la foto con el marco donde corresponde, pero el marco se cae, quebrándose el vidrio por dos. Una angustiante corazonada le aprieta el pecho a Bulma, que se siente congelada por un par de segundos.

__Por favor…Lo único que te ruego es que vuelvas con vida… Yo se que lo harás, pero vuelve, por favor-_Piensa ella tomando el vidrio que se ha roto_- Se que lo harás… Pero vuelve._

Una vez retirado el vidrio roto en dos, ella toma sus cosas y parte a Kame house a pasar esta semana relajada, esperando el momento de la batalla.

"Me levanto a las 4:30 AM, aún no ha amanecido y ni atisbos de luz. Este lugar es húmedo, pero caluroso. Estoy acostumbradísimo al calor, pero no a la humedad. Es, lejos, el mejor lugar para estar concentrado en los toques finales de mi estrategia… Como sólo lo que necesito, nada más. El agua me cuesta obtenerla, estos son pantanos, es muy probable que la mayoría del agua tenga compuestos nocivos. Me acuesto una vez exhausto, una vez que considere que mis energías las haya agotado completamente. Duermo sobre las ramas de un árbol sobre los 20 metros: este lugar está lleno de cosas y animales extraños que son venenosos. Han pasado 4 días que me despedí de Bulma y vine hasta acá…A estar solo… Se que me necesita tanto como yo a ella, pero prefiero estar solo estos días. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, la quiero ver pronto…Quiero concretar cosas con ella, quiero tantas cosas… Le prometí que una vez acabado esto iremos a recorrer el mundo, que le enseñaría a batear, y que nos iríamos a vivir juntos…"

Una extraña sensación recorre su cuerpo: una enorme y colosal energía se viene aproximando. Es increíble, ni en comparación a lo que se refería Kamisama. Mira al cielo y siente que esa no es una gran energía, sino dos. Una sensación muy inquietante lo recorre por completo, como si el día del juicio estuviera a punto de desencadenarse. El momento ha llegado, esos extraterrestres han llegad a la tierra, pero ¡Se han adelantado en un mes y medio_! Todo mal, faltan detalles y técnicas que mejorar, falta concentrar más la energía, falta prepararse más para la batalla…Falta verla a ella, en darle un abrazo y decirle que volveré con vida, que cumpliré todo lo que le prometí ...-_Cerrando los ojos y bajando su cabeza- _…Faltó decir te amo antes de partir._

Aumentando dramáticamente su energía para salir volando de ahí, para llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar de los hechos Yamcha enciende su ki y sale de ese lugar a toda velocidad. Siente como la energía recorre sus venas. _"Parece que el entrenamiento dio resultados, siento como fluye la energía a través de mis poros". _Cada vez que avanza siente más energías que se dirigen al mismo lugar.

_ Las energía de ellos son colosales… ¡Maldición!-Aumentando la velocidad de su vuelo- Parece que no estoy equivocado, ellos han llegado.

Flash back

_Es un día caluroso en el desierto, muy caluroso. Un cuerpo de un hombre está a la deriva a pleno sol, los buitres han llegado a rondarle, parece que le quedan pocos minutos de vida o simplemente está inconsciente. Él está cubierto de sangre en su rostro, está tirado en el suelo. Su ropa parece desgarrada, está con su torso desnudo, está muy lastimado. Apenas respira, está boca abajo y se nota que no puede moverse. El suelo realmente quema, pero prefiere permanecer ahí, ya que no le quedan fuerzas. Trata de arrastrarse y apenas lo consigue. Ya no da más, se queda tirado en medio del lugar. El lugar a la redonda está completamente destruido, como si un meteorito hubiese impactado y devastado todo el sector. Se siente un jeep viene a toda velocidad, que su rugido espanta a los mismos buitres que ya no rondaban al hombre. Frenando bruscamente baja Bulma, que se espanta de ver a su novio tirado en el suelo, con su cara totalmente ensangrentada y totalmente lastimado. Sus heridas en su pecho fueron de alto impacto, su espalda está rasmillada._

__ ¡Por dios!- Chilla al verle tan lastimado, pero le da un poco de agua para matar la sed- ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te hicieron?_

__ Nada…-Sacando fuerzas para hablar-… Fui yo…_

__ ¡Dios santo! ¡Tu cara! Estás totalmente lastimado- Tomando su cabeza y mirando la gravedad de las heridas- ¿Te- te puedes parar?_

_Con sumo cuidado Bulma le ayuda a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta refugio del sol. Él está muy lastimado, apenas mueve su pierna izquierda. Una vez a la sombra, ella lo acuesta con cuidado y saca un botiquín para comenzar a curar sus heridas. Las de su rostro son las más complejas: se nota que el impacto violento de algo causó eso. Con mucho cuidado curó delicadamente sus heridas, vendó parte de su cara, quedando apenas con un ojo sin vendar y parte de su cara también. Le convidó agua para saciar su sed que parecía de días. Una vez más compuesto él se sienta y mira en el estado que quedó: tiene parte de su cabeza vendada, su mano derecha, parte de su pecho y espalda. Su traje quedó totalmente inutilizable. Yamcha mira algo desconcertado a Bulma, ya que pensaba que hubiera sido alimento de los buitres si ella no hubiese llegado a tiempo. Terminando de curarle la espalda, Bulma se sienta al lado de él y lo abraza. Él está indiferente: algo ha creado, pero aún no lo ha dominado, por ello quedó tan lastimado._

__ Ten cuidado- Mirándole con sus ojos celestes- Casi te mataste haciendo no se qué…Si yo no llego quizás te mueres…_

__…No creo que hubiese muerto, he vivido muchos años aquí…-Perdiendo su mirada lobuna en el horizonte-…He aguantado cosas peores._

__ ¿Viste como te quedó el rostro? ¿Mides la magnitud de tus heridas?- Poniéndose seria, pero no perdiéndole de vista su mirada- Mírame Yamcha…_

__ Bulma…_

__ ¡Mírame!- Tomándole su rostro, viendo como ella se le arrancaba una lágrima de preocupación- Mírame… ¿Acaso te quieres matar?_

__ No es eso…- Evadiendo la mirada de ella- Mis esfuerzos…mis esfuerzos han dado resultados…_

__ ¿A costa de qué? ¡Mírate!- Alejándose de él- ¿De tus esfuerzos?_

__ Es mi vida Bulma…Yo la escogí, a mi me gusta esto…- Mirando el horizonte y no encontrando rastro de vida-… ¡Entiéndeme!_

__ ¡Claro que no!- Se queja- Eres un egoísta, sólo piensas en ti y nadie más…Si no es por mí quizás que te hubiera pasado…_

__ Bulma… Sabes que estoy bien, que se me cuidar solo…yo… necesito estar solo…yo- Interrumpido por ella que lo hace callar._

__ Yo te necesito- Abalanzándosele de improvisto, abrazándole con mucha fuerza- Te necesito Yamcha, no sabes lo que te extraño cuando no estamos juntos…_

_Él, cediendo ante su orgullo y necesidad de entrenar la abraza también, la estrecha contra su maltrecho pecho que está cubierto de vendas. La abraza fuertemente, sintiendo como su piel roza con la de ella. Ella lo mira, le regala parte de su perfección con una espontánea sonrisa. Cae rendido ante su belleza, como la primera vez que la vio ahí mismo._

__ Vamos a casa, Yamcha…ahí podrás ir a un buen médico a curarte y ver tus heridas- Tomándole la mano y caminando hacia el jeep que estaba estacionado un par de metros más allá._

__ Quédate conmigo, Bulma…No quiero estar solo aquí- Tomándole de la cintura y estrechándola contra su cuerpo- Quédate conmigo hasta que me cure…hasta que sane mis heridas._

__ Lo que digas, Yamcha…lo que digas - Abrazándole y dándole un romántico beso._

Fin flash back

_ Que sea lo que el destino quiera, Bulma… - Aumentando su velocidad y casi llegando al lugar donde estaban reunidas todas las energías.

En la TV interrumpen la programación habitual con una noticia extra: una brutal explosión ha destrozado una ciudad completa. Púar, que veía la TV llama a todos para que vayan a ver la última. Roshi, que estaba viendo una de sus revistas sintió un mal presagio, mandando la revista al mismo carajo de la impresión: se percató que unas potentes energías habían llegado a la tierra. Oolong, totalmente espantado llama al maestro para que vea la televisión. Bulma, que rondaba por ahí cerca se acercó hasta la TV, a ver que diablos sucedía, por que tanto alboroto de todos. Endemoniada llegó Milk a exigir explicaciones de ver como su pequeño Gohan también estaría en la batalla, ni el mismísimo Ox Satán pudo calmarle. Bulma se alejó un poco del resto, algo la tenía nerviosa. Posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se salía con los fuertes latidos.

_ _¿Por qué me siento así?... no ha pasado nada… Esto parece el fin del mundo, esos tipos echaron abajo una ciudad… ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa?...Yamcha, por favor cuídate_…-Pensando mientras cambia su rostro –_Cuídate, te lo suplico_…

_ Bulma: esos extraterrestres atacarán la ciudad del Oeste- Escuchó que alguien de la casa le dice.

En una veloz maniobra corre hasta el teléfono y marca a su casa. No le contestaban, una desesperante espera la preocupa, ya que sus padres no le respondían. Una voz al otro lado le contesta, es su padre. Ella le cuenta que los saiyayines atacarán la ciudad, pero su padre y su madre ni se inmutan: le dicen que no se moverán de ahí pues deben cuidar a sus animales. Bulma les implora que salgan de ahí, pero ellos, con la tranquilidad que los caracteriza le dicen que no se preocupe, que todo estará bien. Cuelga el auricular y se sienta, pareciera que el tiempo volara, ni se ha dado cuenta que distintos medios de prensa han seguido a los invasores. Milk pega un grito al ver a su Gohan en el campo de batalla y se desmaya. Todos corren hasta ella, a darle aire y por un vaso de agua. Pobre, no reacciona con nada. De pronto, escucha un nombre que la distrae y hace que se gane frente al televisor: es nada más ni nada menos que Yamcha, que será el primero en combatir. Su corazón salta de la emoción, sabe que, cuando todo acabe, él vendrá por ella y estarán más tiempo juntos.

_ Yamcha se ve más fuerte en todos los ámbitos: no sólo físicamente, sino también en sus técnicas- Aclara R, que ve a su discípulo en la TV.

_ ¿Qué pasa Bulma? ¿Encuentras acaso que Yamcha se ve más guapo después del entrenamiento?-Apunta Púar mirando a Bulma que miraba como una quinceañera la TV.

_ ¿Acaso te piensas casar con él cuando termine la batalla?- Oolong con la frase "pregunta" del año.

_ ¿Casarme?- Totalmente sonrojada e ilusionada, totalmente "patas arriba" su actitud- ¿Casarme con Yamcha?

Flash back

__ ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Se pregunta Yamcha que mira a su alrededor y nota que la isla Papaya está totalmente destruida después de la pelea de Ma Junior contra Gokú._

__ ¿Cómo que haremos? ¡Tú, vienes conmigo!- Dándole la mano y tirándolo hacia ella- Me debes varias explicaciones, "señor joven engreído que no me llama por teléfono"._

__ ¿Explicaciones? Bulma, sabes que ahora me marcho a Kame ouseh a vivir con el maestro y Krilin, estaré bien con ellos- Le responde él que trata de zafarse de la mano de Bulma- Me servirá para entrenar, para tomar sol, para aprovechar las olas y practicar surf. _

__ ¿Sólo para eso?-Dudando de la respuesta de él- ¿O será para conocer chicas?_

__ Nooo, ¿cómo se te ocurre?-Muy sonrojado, tratando de responderle pronto- ¿Acaso o puedo estar con mis amigos también?_

__ Entonces deberás escoger: ellos o yo- Totalmente seria, cruzando sus brazos, en posición desafiante- ¡Ellos o yo!_

__ ¡Rayos!...-Rascándose la cabeza y mirando Krilin que parecía esperarle con el maestro- ¡Siempre me pones en aprietos! Está bien… ¡Me quedo contigo! ¿Estás contenta ahora?_

_Lanzándosele a toda velocidad se cuelga a él, derribándolo de la emoción. Bulma se ríe, está feliz: por fin Yamcha estará con ella por un buen tiempo. Él, que está sonrojado porque su novia ha sido tan efusiva y están todos mirando la "escenita" de ellos dos en el suelo, trata de ponerse de pie, ayudando a Bulma a también hacerlo. Ella, cual leona se acecha a su presa, se acerca al oído de él, prometiéndole una propuesta que ningún hombre rechazaría._

__ Por escogerme tendrás "free pass" a mi habitación durante las noches…durante el día, las tardes… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustó mi regalo?_

_Tragando saliva él la mira, la ve con otros ojos, la desea. Le toma la mano y se acercan hasta Krilin y el maestro que parecían esperarle. Su plan dio resultados._

__ Krilin, maestro… Lo siento, no podré estar con ustedes: prometo visitarles seguido…Me quedaré con Bulma- Totalmente decidido, sin dudar al decir las palabras, obvio, con aquella propuesta …- Es mi chica, y necesita mi atención y cuidados._

__ ¡Bah!... ¡Cómo digas!... Trata de ir seguido, así vamos por busca de buenas olas para surfear- Responde Krilin que está muy desanimado- Cuídate Yamcha, adiós Bulma._

_Se despiden de ambos y quedan ahí, esperando por alguna nave. Ella le toma la mano y lo atrae a su cuerpo, sintiendo que al que tiene en frente no es un adolescente o jovencito: es un hombre. Yamcha siente el roce de los pechos de ella en su torso, suspirando por la acción. La mira con sus ojos oscuros, como si le hablara con la mirada._

__ Bulma_

__ Dime_

__ ¿Podemos usar el "free pass" a tu habitación cuando lleguemos?_

_Frunciendo el ceño lo mira, pero cambia rápidamente su semblante, se ríe de la petición. Él la mira, desconcertado, pero él también cambia su cara, también se ríe. Ríen de buena gana, saben que estarán siempre juntos, se dan la mano y se quedan contemplando como el sol se oculta en el horizonte. _

Fin flash Back

La lucha continuaba, Yamcha se había deshecho de uno de esos molestos seres verdes, pero quedó uno dando vueltas. Continúa todo siendo televisado por la TV. La señal estaba comenzando a tener desperfectos, a veces no se escucha el audio o definitivamente no hay señal. Raro, muy raro. Bulma está tratando de sintonizar la señal, ya está… Pero algo no concuerda, algo no es lógico, si hace 10 minutos Yamcha estaba luchando, él ahora no está. Un frío sudor recorrió su piel, una extraña sensación de vacío y soledad sintió:

_Son mis nervios_-Pensó- _Ya aparecerá, todo está bien, fue sólo un percance, nada más. Él continúa luchando, es fuerte…Por favor, no te hagas el héroe…Te lo suplico._

Sin querer vio la TV, cuando la imagen se normalizó: parecía ser algo irreal, algo impactante, algo aterrador. El cuerpo de Yamcha yacía en el suelo, él estaba muerto. La imagen la heló completamente, sintió que aquel sudor frío y esa extraña e incómoda sensación de soledad la invadió por completo. Se sintió mal, muy mal, pésimo, sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban, que eso no podía estar ocurriendo, sintió que le faltaba aire para respirar. No podía ser lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser… ¡él no podía estar muerto! ¡Él no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cualquiera, menos él! Sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, que su corazón se dejaba invadir por una inmensa sensación de pena y angustia. No quería creer lo que estaba viendo, parecía sacado de una pesadilla.

__Por favor…Lo único que te ruego es que vuelvas con vida… Yo se que lo harás, pero vuelve, por favor-_Piensa ella tomando aire, tratando de no creer lo que está viendo_- Se que lo harás… Pero vuelve… ¡Vamos Yamcha! Ponte de pie y dime que lo que estoy viendo es mentira…_

La realidad podía más que la ficción cuando vio a Krilin acercarse hasta él, que yacía en el suelo. Ahí no pudo contener más su impresión: No lo creía, se angustió, se sintió invadida y abrumada por la pena. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, una lágrima que le indicaba que lo estaba viendo era cierto, lamentablemente cierto. Él estaba muerto, ya no volvería por ella cuando todo acabase, ya no habría viaje por el mundo por un año, ya no le enseñaría a batear, no estaría con ella esta noche, no habría casamiento, no lo volvería ver a sonreír mientras le hablaba. Un llanto silencioso que le dejó pasó a un llanto desconsolado y desgarrador: no estaba llorando ella, lloraba su alma. Su alma gritaba de angustia, de dolor. No podía creer que él ya no estaba. No pudo con su pena, lloraba y lloraba, sin consuelo, lloraba con una pena desgarradora. Roshi la abrazó, tratando de calmarla, sabía que ella estaba destrozada por aquella pérdida.

¡¡No puede estar muerto!!- Gritaba de rabia y desconsuelo- ¡Él no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cualquiera, menos él!

_ Bulma…-Tratando de sacar palabras el viejo-…

_ ¡Él no! – Llorando desconsoladamente, sin consuelo ante sus ojos ni sus lágrimas- ¡Él no!

Parecía enloquecer poco a poco con tanto dolor en su alma. Él no podía partir: tenían tantas cosas pendientes. Su pecho estaba totalmente oprimido, estaba devastada, no sabía que hacer…Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado ante su mirada atónita: no lo podía creer, no podía. Sentía como su alma estaba desconsolada, que la ahogaba en angustia y llanto: su novio y compañero ya no estaba y no estaría para cumplir las cosas pendientes. Pensó y se autoculpó de no haberse despedido de él, de no haberle dicho un "te amo" antes de partir… No paraba de llorar, de autoculparse. Sentía que parte de su alma moría ahí también, sus sueños, deseos e ilusiones.

_ No te preocupes, Piccoro aún está vivo, podemos revivirle- Escuchó ella de una voz que ahora no le interesaba saber quien era- Aún hay esperanzas…

Eso la calmó por un momento, la tranquilizó. Sabía que con Piccoro vivo él podía volver a la vida. Una pequeña luz de esperanza apareció ante su mirada. De todos modos, igual había cierta cuota de posibilidad de que él volviera: _Y si vuelves, te daré un tirón de orejas, me preocupaste tanto…Me dolió en el alma verte caer muerto, sentí que ya no te vería más… ¡Eso no se hace!_-Pensaba un poco más tranquila, tratando de respirar- _Debes ser más cuidadoso, recuerda que tenemos asuntos pendientes…Espero que esto acabe pronto para verte otra vez, para abrazarte, decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te he extrañado…_

La contienda parecía involucionar: esos tipos eran tan fuertes que Tenshinhan y Chaoz estaban muertos también. Gokú aún no llegaba, ni rastros de él. Pero…pasó lo peor ante sus ojos: uno de esos extraterrestres atacó al pequeño Gohan, y, para que no le sucediese nada malo Piccoro se lanzó a salvarle, llevándose la peor parte: la muerte. Ahí Bulma colapsó, cayó desmayada, ya no había más chances, ya que si Piccoro no estaba no había vuelta a la vida. Cayó en una nebulosa, en un estado de shock que no le permitía despertar de su desmayo.

Flash Back

_Él quitaba sus vendas frente a un espejo. Estaba con su torso desnudo, aún tenía vendas en su pecho y brazo. Las heridas de su cuerpo habían sanado totalmente, ya no eran necesarias las vendas. Con cuidado quitaba la venda que tenía en su cabeza y parte de la cara. Su cabello había crecido durante estos últimos 5 meses. Frente al espejo, y en silencio, continuaba su labor. Un par de cicatrices en su rostro fue el saldo de su estadía en su desierto al estar entrenando solo: una le cruzaba su párpado y llegaba hasta parte de la mejilla, dejando intacto su ojo. La otra estaba cerca de su mejilla, en forma de cruz. Se miraba en el espejo, su rostro no era el mismo, ya no era un adolescente, ahora era todo un hombre. Miraba su torso en el espejo: estaba intacto, sin heridas, con su abdomen marcado por tanto entrenamiento, su ancha espalda que resaltaba sus atributos masculinos. Su piel, que estaba más bronceada por tanto sol había ayudado a cicatrizar más rápido sus heridas. Bulma lo observaba en silencio, miraba cada movimiento que él hacía. Caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, mirándose ambos en el espejo. Ya no eran adolescentes, eran adultos. Bulma lucía preciosa: un vestido ajustado y corto resaltaba sus curvas, dejando ver sus perfectas piernas. Su cabello largo le daba el toque femenino y sensual a su rostro. _

__ Te ves hermosa… Tu cuerpo es el de una mujer hecha y derecha…-_Comenta Yamcha quecontinúa mirando su rostro en el espejo_- Si quieres… si quieres buscas a alguien que luzca como---------_

_ _No Yamcha_…-Haciéndelo callar al ponerle su dedo índice en sus labios de manera muy sexy- …_no debo buscar a nadie…Tu eres el hombre indicado… Ya no somos adolescentes: mírate, te ves espectacular… Las cicatrices son un mero detalle, pero… ¿Te puedo decir algo?_

__ Dime Bulma…_

_ _Encuentro que te ves más guapo con tus cicatrices…Te ves más hombre_…_más._.. --Suspirando y mirándole a los ojos- _Tendré que ser más precavida cuando salga contigo, no quiero que las demás te miren o tengan los pensamientos que yo tengo cuando te miro._

__Bulma…_- Abrazándola por la cintura y besándole su cuello-…_Eres una diosa…No sabes lo feliz que me haces…No sabes._

Fin flash back

Despertó, había sido un lapso de tiempo que no era mejor recordar. Desorientada, totalmente ida al recordar los sucesos estaba ella. De un momento otro volvió a recordar lo que había sucedido, pero estaba tan shockeada aún que ya no le quedaban lágrimas para tanta pena que sentía. Sus ojos lloraban lágrimas secas, lágrimas de pena máxima ante la pérdida de algo que amas y ha partido sin avisarte. Le avisan que la batalla ha terminado, que hay que ir por los caídos en batalla. Sacando fuerzas de no se dónde ella se pone de pie para pilotar la nave, continúa en shock. Así se ha sentido durante todo el trayecto a la búsqueda de ellos, totalmente abrumada. Una vez divisado el lugar bajan por Gokú, Krilin y Gohan, que estaban cerca del lugar. Cargan a Gokú con mucho cuidado, está maltrecho y malherido por la batalla. Gohan está inconsciente, provocando que Milk se abalance por su hijo y lo cargue, preocupándose sólo de él. Krilin, que también está maltrecho se encarga de darle la mala noticia a Bulma, que ya estaba enterada.

_ No te preocupes…Lo vi por la televisión…-Le indica con un dejo de tristeza y mucha soledad.

Su rostro lo decía todo: la noticia la tenía triste. Ni ella sabía como estaba de pie en aquel fatídico lugar. Krilin no sabía como seguir hablándole, pues sentía que su amigo pudo haber corrido otra suerte.

_ Bulma…No se como decírtelo, pero…pero gracias a él yo estoy con vida… Creo que él tenía un mal presagio y por eso se sacrificó por mí… Se que es egoísta de mi parte decírtelo- Cabizbajo el calvo, que no sabía en que tono explicar lo acontecido- …Pero se arriesgó…

Ahí volvió a su cabeza todas las promesas que él le había hecho y que ahora no le dejaban tranquila. _Por favor…Lo único que te ruego es que vuelvas con vida… Yo se que lo harás, pero vuelve, por favor. Se que lo harás… Pero vuelve. _Sintió ganas de maldecir a Krilin, pero se calmó, sintió que debía mandar todo al mismísimo demonio, pero no. Condujo hasta el lugar en donde estaban el resto de los muchachos, donde yacía él. Pensaba que podía convivir con la pena, pero no. Otra vez las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, aún le quedaban. Fue dramático verle ahí, muerto, sin vida. Si hace casi una semana atrás estuvieron compartiendo y ahora ya no le vería…Recordó su mente desde la época que lo conoció, cuando se fue a vivir con él a su hogar, sus participaciones en los torneos, las últimas veces que salieron a pasear, su última cita. Su llanto ahora era silente, su alma ya no daba más, no quería más guerra. Recordó su mente aquellos momentos gratos vividos con él, pero, sólo de volver a la realidad le producía más pena…

_ _Soy fuerte…Tengo carácter…pero…pero necesito verte… Saber como estás_…-Se lamentaba en silencio- _…Nos…nos faltó despedirnos Yamcha…Parecía que tú presentías lo que iba a suceder, parecía ser que te estuviste preparando desde antes, por eso me viniste a ver, viniste a despedirte…Pero tus ojos me mintieron: me hiciste creer que estarías bien, que no harías nada que atentara contra tu seguridad, que vendrías por mí una vez todo finalizado y te casarías conmigo…Pero tampoco podías dejar que tu amigo sufriera otro desenlace…Yamcha… Por qué te marchaste sin decírmelo, por qué lo hiciste…No se cuanto tiempo tomaré en ver de nuevo una foto tuya y no llorar por culpa de nuestros recuerdos…No podré superarlo fácilmente… Quizás, quizás me enamore, pero… Será tan distinto tan…No se…será extraño para mí… Siempre llevaré tu recuerdo en mi piel, en mi mente, en mi corazón…Fuiste tan…tan especial en mi vida… Eras mi complemento, mi cable a tierra, sabías calmar mis enojos_, _mis caprichos_…pero ahora no estarás….

_ Existe una posibilidad, muy pequeña, que en el planeta de Piccoro existan unas e como las nuestras…Le escuché decir eso a uno de esos dos cuando vieron a Picooro…Bulma, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, pero…Existe la posibilidad que en aquel planeta hayan e como las nuestras- comenta Krilin tratando de calmar a Bulma.

No lo podía creer, si lo que Krilin decía era cierto existía la posibilidad de revivirlo y verle otra vez. Preguntó más detalles, como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, como si hubiese prendido otra vez la llama de la ilusión en su corazón. Sacó cálculos, datos estimativos, ¡No importa! La idea era volver a revivir a todos, pero yendo al planeta de Piccoro. Una pequeña alegría brotó de su corazón. Aquella pena que tenía ahora le dejaba paso a la calma, a la ilusión, a una segunda oportunidad.

_ _Hoy sin ti me muero, Yamcha…Me falta el aire, pero sin ti renaceré de nuevo para ir a ese planeta_…- Pensó en lo profundo de su corazón- …_Ojala exista esa posibilidad de vernos de nuevo, sea en esta vida o en la otra_… _Nunca te olvidaré Yamcha, pase lo que pase, nunca lo haré…El primer amor nunca se olvida. Nunca._


	6. La espera

"Acabo de abrir mis ojos y este lugar es extraño: Hay un tipo sentado en un escritorio de gran tamaño que está lleno de trabajo. Hay mucha gente en este lugar, pero, lo que me sorprende es escuchar sus voces y no ver sus cuerpos. Miro mis manos y tomo de mis solapas mi traje, que está desgarrado en el pecho. Tomo la tela del traje y la rajo, dejando al descubierto mi torso desnudo. Miro mis pectorales y abdomen que están intactos: hace un rato sentía que mi pecho estaba lastimado pero ahora no hay rastros de heridas ni golpes. Con cierto soberbia camino hacia el tipo que está sentado en el escritorio, hay algo que me da cierta paz, pero aún no dilucido en donde realmente estoy.

_ Tú has de ser Yamcha…-Me responde el hombre de ingente tamaño que continúa trabajando en su escritorio- …Bienvenido al reino de los muertos.

De una pieza quedé cuando aquel tipo me respondió esa frase: "Bienvenido al reino de los muertos". Vaya, con razón no tengo la inmensa herida ni dolor en mi pecho que sentí hace un momento atrás. Lo único que evidenció la batalla es mi ropa, que ahora sólo tengo mi pantalón y pies cubiertos, nada más. Tratando de buscar más respuestas le pregunto al hombrecito que está al lado del escritorio, que luce como oficinista. Él me mira y saca unas hojas con mi prontuario de vida: lee todas las cosas que hice en vida, algunas cómicas y otras torpes. Una vez listo me dice que espere, que el hombre del escritorio quiere hablar conmigo. Lo espero, tiene mucho trabajo. Realmente lo que ocurrió en la tierra fue devastador, supongo que todas esas almas son de gente asesinada por esos extraterrestres. Una vez más desocupado el hombre del escritorio se pone de pie y me pide que lo siga para darme una noticia.

_ La vida en este lugar corre a otra velocidad en comparación al mundo de los vivos: quizás sientas que hayan pasado dos minutos aquí, pero en el mundo de los vivos hayan pasado dos semanas- Me cuenta mientras lo sigo- Quizás estés extrañado al ver que estás con tu cuerpo de vivo, bueno, esa petición la hice solamente porque Kaiosama me lo pidió.

_ ¿Kaiosama- Kaiosama?- Respondo casi consternado- ¡Imposible!

_ No lo creo… El mismo y en persona me ha pedido que tú junto a los otros vayan a buscarle al final del camino de la serpiente. Es un honor que él te de su entrenamiento-Abriendo la puerta de un lugar donde reconozco 3 caras familiares: son Piccoro, Ten y Chaoz.

Ten y Chaoz han muerto, igual que yo, pero ¿Piccoro? Ahí me sentí mal. Con Piccoro muerto no hay opción de volver a la vida. No hay opción de verte otra vez, Bulma. Me inquieté demasiado, me enfurecí, le di con toda mi fuerza a un pilar que sostenía parte de la entrada del lugar donde estábamos. No podía aguantar mi odio contra esos tipos que ahora me privarían de verla a ella. Piccoro me observaba, algo iba a decirme que, de todas maneras, tendría toda la razón.

_ Si hubieses gastado las energías en la batalla y no en "otras cosas" con esa mujer que se llama Bulma de seguro estarías vivo- Comentó asertivamente – Si sigues quejándote lo único que lograrás es que te golpee.

¿Cómo supo que me vi con Bulma antes de la lucha? Raro, ¿No? Ahí se me vino a mi mente cuando Kami me dijo que él podía observar todo desde arriba. Kami y Piccoro son la misma persona… ¡Rayos! Cómo tan torpe, como tan ingenuo… Como no me di cuenta, ese Piccoro se las trae, ahora sí que me sentí espiado y totalmente pasado a llevar. Si morí o no fue mi responsabilidad, pero que me anden "espiando"… ¡Hey! Tengo mis necesidades también, no todo en la vida es luchar. A parte que con una mujer como Bulma a tu lado quien no se tienta de visitarle y quedarse a dormir con ella.

_ ¡Atrévete!- Le contesté furioso- ¡Atrévete!

_ Cálmate Yamcha- Dice Chaoz con su pausada voz- Si Enmadaiosama dice que Kaiosama nos entrenará hay que tomarlo como un premio.

_ Chaoz tiene razón Yamcha: tómalo como un premio y no como un castigo-Responde Tenshinhan.

¿Qué saben ustedes de amar a una persona? ¡Nada! Ten será mi amigo, pero está más preocupado de entrenar que de Lanch. Qué decir de Piccoro, que con suerte se ha encariñado de Gohan, pero nada más. Maldición, estoy desesperado por hablar con ella, por decirle que estoy bien y que lo que sucedió fue por mi culpa. Estoy inquieto, enojado, molesto… ¡No se!

_ Utiliza tus fuerzas para el camino- Me dice Piccoro que me da la espalda- De seguro te harán falta…

Asintiendo con la cabeza guardé silencio. En cierto aspecto tienen razón, no hay que negarlo. Enmadaiosama se ganó adelante de nosotros y nos indicó que es camino era larguísimo y que había tener cuidado con caer al infierno, ya que debíamos partir de nuevo. Los muchachos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a tomar la ruta del camino de la serpiente, no parecía tener fin. Piccoro arremetió a toda velocidad, Tenshinhan igual con Chaoz, y yo, tampoco me quedaría atrás. Este lugar es curioso, ya que mientras más corro menos se aprecia en donde termina este camino, es muy extraño. Hemos caminado y corrido mucho tiempo, quizás he perdido la noción del tiempo. Estoy cansado, exhausto y no queda mejor opción que acomodarse con cuidado para no caer del camino. A pesar de estar muerto siento cansancio y fatiga. No soy el único: Ten, Chaoz y Piccoro también lo están, y también descansarán por un momento o lo que el cuerpo les pida. No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, no lo se…Pero lo único que no me deja tranquilo es que tú te sientas sola por mis arrebatos e irresponsabilidades. Miro hacia lo que está sobre mi cabeza y pienso en lo desgraciado que soy, en lo torpe que fui al confiarme, que tenía energía para haber seguido combatiendo contra ese gigantón, pero no…Piccoro aún no se duerme, creo que me está leyendo la mente o algo por el estilo.

_ Fuiste muy irresponsable cuando te confiaste contra esa cosa que salió del suelo- Comenta Piccoro mientras está flotando en el aire, meditando- Tu solo podías haberlas exterminado a todas, pero te confiaste demasiado.

_ No me lo recuerdes…-Mirando hacia arriba, acostado- Por culpa de esa porquería ahora estoy muerto sin ver a mis seres queridos…

_ El viejo Kamisama tenía razón: si te hubieses dedicado a entrenar y no a los vicios mundanos de seguro estarías…-Pensándolo mientras lo dice Piccoro- …igual de muerto, pero hubieses tardado más en morir: ese tipo llamado Nappa te hubiese matado.

Lamentablemente Piccoro otra vez tenía razón. Este tipo habla poco, pero sus frases son elocuentes. Quizás el destino me tenía preparada esta sorpresa, quizás iba a morir igual. Respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos. Ahora que lo pienso bien he sido muy irresponsable durante estos últimos años.

Flashback

El día está despejado en la ciudad del Norte. El match ha terminado a favor de los Titans. Todos los jugadores se retiran del estadio, es hora de volver a casa. Yamcha camina con su bolso en el hombro y vestido de jeans con una sudadera blanca, gorra del equipo en su cabeza. Su caminar es tranquilo hacia el estacionamiento, sabe que su carro lo dejó estacionado ¿o No? Busca entre sus ropas algún atisbo de la cápsula, no encontrando nada. Se lamenta, ya que hoy no había invitado a su amigo Púar para que le tendiera una mano. Un rugido de un deportivo descapotable blanco que se ganó a su lado le llamó la atención, más aún la persona que lo conducía.

_ ¿Lo llevo a algún lado, joven?- le pregunta la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que le era muy familiar.

_ ¡Tara!- Sorprendido- Este… ¡No, gracias! Prefiero caminar para tomar el tren.

_ ¡Vamos! Sube… Recuerda que soy la asesora de imagen de tu sponsor- Cerrándole un ojo- No creo que vayas cómodo en el tren dando autógrafos.

Yamcha asiente con la cabeza y abre la puerta del carro. Se sienta y, sin querer, mira las piernas de la chica, que traía puesta una provocativa minifalda. Se pone el cinturón de seguridad y parte el carro. Yamcha trata de no mirarle, pero le es imposible. Ella es muy linda, muy femenina, sabe lo que provoca en los hombres. De pronto, ella nota que Yamcha trae puesto un perfume que distrae su olfato.

_ ¿Qué perfume usas, bombón?- Mientras acelera por la autopista-Es exquisito, me traes distraída con tu aroma…

_ Se… se llama "Salvaje"… Me lo regaló mi novia- Mirando por el espejo retrovisor a algún auto que viniese cerca.

_ ¿Sigues con esa? Ya veo… Pensaba que ahora que eres famosísimo tendrías más chicas- Sonriendo la chica- ¿Por qué no te buscas una mujer de verdad?

_ No… me quedo con la que tengo… - Se rie Yamcha mientras ella lo mira con curiosidad- Bueno..la verdad es que terminamos la otra vez…Pero la extraño demasiado.

_ ¿Te han dicho lo varonil que te ves cuando sonríes?- Le comenta ella deteniendo el carro a la salida de la autopista- Bueno, supongo que varias te lo han dicho…

_ La verdad es que sí, Tara… Pero prefiero no preocuparme de esas cosas, prefiero saber que es lo que piensa una chica-------

Sin mediar provocación ella lo besa de improviso, sorprendiéndolo totalmente. Aquella mujer lo tomó por sorpresa, parecía que hacía tiempo le tenía ganas. Yamcha, totalmente consternado, se aleja, la evade. Ella, que ha conseguido su objetivo sonríe coquetamente y suspira.

_ Tara…No…esto es imposible…Yo amo a otra- Totalmente sonrojado- A ella la adoro y no me gustaría….----

_ Me encantas, Yamcha…Me encantas- mientras cruza sus piernas en el carro, llamándole la atención a los ojos de Yamcha- Me encanta tu forma de ser, tu piel, tu cuerpo, como te mueves---

_ Basta…-Totalmente tajante- Yo ya escogí a mi chica…Lo siento Tara, pero no te puedo corresponder… Afuera hay muchos hombres que quizás se mueren por tener algo contigo---

_ Bien, si tú lo dices…-Suspirando ella y notando ambos que ya habían llegado a la ciudad, deteniendo el carro- … Pero, si te arrepientes… Llámame bombón.

Se baja del carro, se pone su gorra y se va caminando, sin mirar atrás. Se siente extraño, esa chica lo acosó y le robó un beso. Si hace 5 minutos se sentía mal ahora estaba tranquilo, con su autoestima en las nubes. Más que mal Tara era una hermosa chica que no le coquetearía a cualquiera.

_ _La fama_…- Suspirando y riéndose de la situación- … _La coqueta fama…Menos mal que estoy solo, porque a la hora de que estoy con Bulma ella me hubiese mandado al mismísimo demonio._

Fin flashback

"Han pasado 4 meses desde que te fuiste de mi lado sin despedirte, Yamcha. Estamos a punto de llegar a Namek en un par de horas más. Hay veces que pienso en ti durante el día y trato de no recordarte mucho, porque, aunque exista la posibilidad de encontrar e en este planeta, me sigue la nostalgia de no verte y no escuchar tu voz llamarme. No se como diablos me he dado fuerzas para salir adelante y superar este dolor: hubieron noches que lloraba desconsoladamente por no verte, por no sentir tus caricias, tus palabras a mi oído. Quizás donde estarás Yamcha, quizás donde…Hubieron veces que me faltaba el aire, pero traté de salir adelante igual. Todo, todo me recuerda a ti, tu presencia, tu sonrisa, los momentos. He venido aquí con un objetivo: revivirte y demostrarme que soy fuerte, que no le temo a la soledad que ha sido mi cómplice durante estos meses. Espero que mi estadía en este lugar sea sin sobresaltos y volver luego a la tierra, continuar mi vida y verte pronto. No se por qué siento que este lugar me hará madurar y ver la vida de otra forma, no se por qué. Creo que al volver cambiaré mis planes… Siento que es hora de hacer familia, o, a lo menos, tener un hijo".

**Flashback**

__ Nosotros dos debemos conversar_- Le encara Bulma a Yamcha mientras él camina por el pasillo del hotel Papaya- _Espérame._

__Como digas_-deteniendo su paso y esperándola hasta que se acerque a él.

_ _Necesito saber por qué no me fuiste a visitar la última vez que lo prometiste_- Cruzando sus brazos- ¡_Y necesito una buena excusa_!

_ _Bueno, debes saber que estuve afinando los detalles para este evento, cariño_- Tratando de tomarla de la cintura, pero ella lo evade- ¿_Qué sucede Bulma?, ¿por qué te enojas?_

_ ¡_Cómo no voy a molestarme si no me llamaste por nuestro aniversario_!- Dándole la espalda a Yamcha- _Me prometiste que irías a visitarme para salir a cenar y resultó que nunca llegaste._

_ _¡Ah! Era eso_- Rascándose la nuca- _Pensé que era algo más grave._

_ _¡Es grave que no te acuerdes_!- Molesta con la respuesta de él- ¡_Menos de nuestro aniversario!_

__ Pero Bulma, ya habrá tiempo de celeb_rar- Volviendo otra vez a la carga, pero ella se niega- ¡_Vamos Bulma! te molestas por cosas tan pequeñas que…_

_ _¿Cómo que me molesta?-_ Ganándose frente a él y molestándose por la actitud de él- _Se me olvidaba que prefieres entrenar solo que venir a visitarme y disfrutar de la visita_.

__ Bulma…-_Riéndose de manera sexy- … _Sigues siendo la chica caprichosa que quiere todo para ella._

__ Y tú el despistado que se le olvidan las cosas_…- Haciendo un gesto de desprecio, dándole la espalda- _Sigo molesta contigo, no lo olvides_.

_ _Y… ¿Cómo puedo remediar su molestia?_- Tomándola hábilmente de la cintura y acercándose hasta su oído- _Pida lo que quiera, señorita Briefs, estoy a sus órdenes._

_Mirándole provocativamente voltea hacia él y le dice un par de palabras al oído que lo dejan totalmente sorprendido y boquiabierto. Escucha con toda la atención del mundo y traga saliva, la petición era muy tentadora para él. Una vez termino ella de hablarle al oído se aleja y se contornea de manera muy sexy, mirándole a los ojos._

_ ¿_Qué me dices? ¿Te gustó mi idea?-_ Cerrándole un ojo- _Esa es la única manera de que se me quite todo el enojo._

__ Vaya_…-Rascándose la cabeza y mirando la figura de ella de pies a cabeza- _… Pero creo que la piscina del hotel está repleta a esta hora, veo muy difícil tu petición._

_ ¡_No me refiero a esa_!- Totalmente sonrojada- _Siempre tergiversas las cosas, Yamcha. No es necesario que lo digas en voz alta._

__ ¡Ah! … Tranquila, tranquila_- Calmándola- _Vamos a caminar mientras los demás se duermen y vemos que hacemos después…_

__ Recuerda que dormiré contigo, así que dile a Púar que no se aparezca por la habitación_- Susurrándole al oído- _Tenemos "cuentas pendientes". _

_ _Como diga, señorita_…- tomándole de la cintura y saliendo a caminar.

**Fin flashback**

_ Recuerda que tenemos "asuntos pendientes", Yamcha- Pensando- Recuérdalo, estés donde estés.


End file.
